


Anaesthesia

by Oath_of_Void



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Guide Lelouch, M/M, Sentinel Suzaku, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 与《Crucifixion》共用一些基本剧情思路，但哨向世界观下具体发展有不同，可视作三次同人。互攻。自设详见Notes部分。





	1. Cr. 2.1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.哨兵体现为感官强化，向导体现为精神特化，二者均不拥有先天性的攻击能力，但哨兵的敏锐体感在作战中具备相当的优势，而向导可以将精神共鸣作为可行的审查、渗透乃至攻击手段。  
> 1-1.哨兵和向导的总数大约占总人口的四分之一，不算特别稀有。  
> 1-2.没有任何研究结果表明哨兵向导属性和性别之间有明显关联，男性、女性、跨性别者都有可能是哨兵或者向导。  
> 1-3.对于哨兵和向导一并进行的军事化管理由来已久，神圣不列颠尼亚帝国的登记中心存在于皇城潘德拉贡。  
> 1-4.圆桌骑士团自创立之初起只招收哨兵。
> 
> 2.精神联结仅能在单对单的哨兵与向导之间产生，精神联结不可同时与多个对象缔结，缔结过程由向导主导，但在过程中无法强制哨兵接受意愿，即联结只能在双方自愿原则下发生。  
> 2-1.哨兵与普通人、向导与普通人之间都不会产生成型的精神联结，但可能通过精神体进行简单的精神接触。  
> 2-2.不论是哨兵、向导或普通人，单纯的身体结合都不会造成精神联结。  
> 2-3.不论是哨兵或向导，即使发生诸如情绪安抚、屏障制造类的普通精神接触或非双方自愿情况下的精神交互也不会造成精神联结。  
> 2-4.虽说存在双方自愿的基本原则限定，也有哨兵通过胁迫向导人身安全诱导向导与自己缔结精神联结的案例存在，但有经验的向导可以对哨兵进行精神压制。
> 
> 3.确定缔结精神联结之后，只能通过单方死亡来进行分离。  
> 3-1.分离过程会给存活的一方带来痛苦。  
> 3-2.根据死亡方临终前的精神状态、受影响方的精神强弱程度不同造成的确切影响也不尽相同，受影响过程中可能出现头痛、晕眩、昏厥休克等症状，严重者可能一并致死。  
> 3-3.分离过程完成后，存活方可以与另外的哨兵或向导重新进行精神联结，不受终身制约。
> 
> 4.哨兵和向导对无能力的普通人通称为“缄默者(Mute)”。  
> 4-1.该称呼过去仅由哨兵使用，称呼对象为感官敏锐的哨兵群体外（含向导）的所有人，一度带有贬义，随着时间推移逐渐去贬义化。  
> 4-2.现如今指未觉醒任何感官也不拥有精神潜质（即无任何潜在的哨兵或向导才能）的普通人，无贬义。  
> 4-3.缄默者不拥有Geass资质，换言之拥有Geass能力的只可能是哨兵、向导或拥有潜在才能但未能完全觉醒的人群。
> 
> 5.哨兵和向导都拥有各自的精神体，以动物形态呈现。  
> 5-1.研究结果表明精神体呈现的动物外形与哨兵和向导本人的精神侵略性相关，强侵略性易呈现为猛兽/猛禽/食肉种，弱侵略性易呈现为小型动物/杂食种/草食种，大数据上而言拥有强侵略性精神体的哨兵和弱倾略性精神体的向导占据多数。  
> 5-2.哨兵和向导在本身拥有精神体的基础上，可以判别并影响他人的精神体，也可以对无精神体者进行简单的精神接触。  
> 5-3.未完全觉醒全部感官与精神能力较微弱的人群（还未觉醒或才能较低无法觉醒的哨兵与向导）本身不拥有精神体，但可以看到成型的精神体。  
> 5-4.缄默者无法以肉眼看到精神体。
> 
> 6.有鉴于互助机制的完善，觉醒后的哨兵和向导在正常生活中通常会构筑精神屏障，将自己的感官和精神力抑制在常人水平上，以免影响到正常生活。  
> 6-1.初觉醒的哨兵与向导的精神屏障多由经验丰富的向导来帮忙构筑，学校、医院、军队等机构中都有专门的司职，在哨兵与向导进行官方登记后，构筑屏障属于通常流程，无需额外申请。  
> 6-2.正常情况下，有经验的向导可以自行构筑精神屏障，哨兵无法自行构筑精神屏障。  
> 6-3.屏障可由建立者解除，也可遵循承受个体的个人意愿自行解除，在一定程度上可以阻挡其他向导的窥探，但精神力足够强的话可以强行破解。  
> 6-4.在互助机制未完善的时期，未匹配向导的哨兵往往居住在各地的塔里，以屏蔽外界信息流，感官过强者需要长期居住于静音室中。  
> 6-5.同理，该时期的向导往往被强制集中拘禁，在确认已经构筑精神屏障并与官方机构签署协议后才得以获取有限的人身自由。  
> 6-6.在确立精神联结的哨兵与向导之间，屏障的作用微乎其微。

缄默者并不会拥有觉醒Geass的才能，那孩童样貌的怪人说。

五感都没有分毫强化，精神力也平平无奇，没有任何哨兵或向导才能的普通人，那些缄默者——他们无法与不死者缔结契约，亦无法从中获益。所以ZERO必然不属于那个行伍，甚至也不大可能还没觉醒自己的潜能。所以他要么是个未登记的哨兵，要么便是个隐藏起来的向导，足够精明，躲过不列颠尼亚的排查，谨慎地藏在人群之间。

“我还以为即使他真能操纵别人绝对服从他，也只因为他是个高级向导，”朱雀说，“最为危险的那种。”

V.V.竖起一根手指来，缓慢地摇了摇。“恐怕并不是。”他轻蔑道，“你对向导的了解还是太浅薄了，枢木。光凭借天生的精神力便能绝对操控群人意志的向导，一两个世纪也未见得能出现一个。”他的声音和神情一般傲慢，微笑中带着森然寒意。他在近旁踱步，脚步声慢得令人心烦意乱。“ZERO只是个作弊者，他迷惑心智的能力另有其由来——而这就是了。”

他说得笃定，于是枢木朱雀也堪堪这么信了。他原本也没有那么容易丧失警惕性，及至他打碎那张面具，看见友人的面孔出现在眼前，一侧眼目间猩红浮动，每一步都在印刻那个以幼童面貌示人的古怪来客所说过的话语，他才带着一丝半缕的漠然心绪想，V.V.所说的大抵是对的。有关于这舞弊似的特殊能力，歪曲人意志的不祥力量，有关于ZERO的断定，有关于名为鲁路修·兰佩路基的假象，大抵都是对的。

事实上，“兰佩路基”在学校里隐藏得相当不错，并没有人知晓风度翩翩的学生会副会长是从何时起觉醒成为一名向导的。然而在朱雀躲闪开一枚朝自己射击的子弹、并快速将对方制服在地时，同时也意识到觉醒不意味着成熟。被抛弃的皇子显然从未系统接受过向导能力的训练，否则也不至于那么容易就被制压了身体。及至他被剥夺了人身自由，即将被运往潘德拉贡到皇帝本人面前受审之时，他依然没能做出实打实的有效抵抗。

若不是确确实实能察觉到他身上的确有微弱的精神体波动，朱雀都要以为他实则没能完全觉醒了。鲁路修表现得并不驯从，质疑和赌咒的话语也从未停歇过，在他能完整说出成句的话而不是只能断断续续发出破碎喘息的时候。

那会儿朱雀比以往更加敏感易怒，一部分应当归咎于他新觉醒不久的哨兵能力。尽管军队里的诊疗师例行公事地帮忙构筑了精神屏障，叫他能像其余哨兵那样在平日间以常人形式过活、而不至于被骤然灵敏起来的感官带来的繁杂信息流折磨到精神崩溃，某些改变依然是不可逆的。然而当前不是个接受精神安抚的好时机，当前他宁可叫自己的怒火以最为恶劣的形式宣泄在他昔日的友人身上。

所以在他来得及就自己的所作所为感到反胃、懊悔、神经过敏地重新开始进行自我折磨并对镜子里的自己啐口唾沫之前，他将鲁路修抵在封闭的囚室一角，手指沿着囚人脆弱的咽喉滑动，随时随地都能掐摁住气管令人窒息。鲁路修大半身重量都支撑在他身上，朱雀心不在焉地想着对方真是清瘦得可怜，尽管自己的体重也算不得夸张，也绝不至于被轻易逼到这般全无反抗之力的地步。囚人的双腿分张着，衣料在胯间被撕裂开，红肿的后穴一下一下吞吐着他的性器。鲁路修的后背抵在墙壁上，足踝缠绕在他腰后，因可能失重的恐惧而绞紧了，连带着身躯的痛苦颤抖一并传递给他。

然而即使在这过程间，年轻的向导也没有进行爆发式的抵抗行为。朱雀凑近了去啃噬他的喉结、捏扯他的乳首、狠狠操入他的身躯深处时，能够觉察到近在咫尺的惊惧、抵触、厌恶与绵长悲鸣。那并不属于实际发出的声息，而属于向导那茫然的、无法约束的磅礴精神云，他根本不知道该如何去利用其间的力量，只会拼了命地去构筑屏障再将自己隐藏在那后头。即使以哨兵那并不过分特殊的精神水平而言，朱雀也能觉察到这些了。然而这些负面情绪的传递只会令他的焦躁再加深一重，转而变本加厉地折磨起对方的肉体来。

他甚至也不知道皇帝会如何取舍。将ZERO处死应当是最为合理的手段，既能一举终结黑色骑士团的隐患根源，也一并为那些个死去的无辜者复了仇。然而每每当他宣泄完一轮怒火，将疲软下去的阴茎抽退出对方因疼痛而抽搐不止的身躯时，他望着那人了无生气的晶紫眼睛，宛如僵死的玻璃珠，他又开始疑神疑鬼，怀疑叫鲁路修其人完全消失是否是值当的。那人的存在本身与往后的路途都曾是他过去试图守护的东西，但在一切细末事实都已指向分道扬镳的时候，总有一部分信念需要作出妥协。

于是在他将ZERO押送至当任的皇帝面前、依照指令让那人被清洗去了抵抗意志，并听得居上位者宣布ZERO已死时，他以为这就是结局了。

 

很难说尤利乌斯·金斯莱的出现带来了一线转机，还是把他置入了更为严峻的困局里。

那会儿他已经进入了圆桌骑士团。他成为哨兵的时日尚短，耗了些工夫在潘德拉贡完成基本的控制训练。其余圆桌同僚在作为哨兵的层面上都更有经验，懂得如何在实际作战中利用好过人的感官，也懂得如何在随军的诊疗师或自己的联结向导帮忙重新构筑屏障之前暂时压抑过于庞杂的信息流。那些技巧并非一时一日就能学会，所幸在装甲骑的正面战斗中强化感官所能起到的作用也不过锦上添花。所以他依然被遣往了形势复杂的欧罗巴战场，带着兰斯洛特，这才是他个人制胜的关键。

可事实上，制胜的关键并不在于他个人的武力。所以他见到尤利乌斯，一侧眼前垂落了精致罩饰，露出的一只晶紫眼睛缓慢转动着，好奇地打量着他。枢木卿，尤利乌斯这么唤他，用着鲁路修的面貌和鲁路修的声音。皇帝造出的驯从人偶，一个真正的向导，全然没了Geass的能力，却终究是懂得了如何去利用自身原有的优势行事。

他不能一无所知，皇帝说。既拥有足以引导人心的能力，倒不如让那能力为帝国所用。皇帝的态度很明显，也不难理解，属于审时度势下使得资源利用最大化的合理举措。所以那被操纵了意志的人偶向他微笑时，他分明觉察到了一种古怪的亲和力，仿佛就算他此前真的痛恨起了这张脸孔，此刻那怨愤也能很容易地烟消云散。

第七骑士眼神一凝，有些气恼地猛一挥手。“把你的手段留到欧洲去。”他低吼道。那微妙的吸引感消失了，年轻的向导稍稍撅起嘴唇，又咧开作一个无辜微笑。

“只是尝试一下，枢木卿。”尤利乌斯说，话语间带着暧昧哑音，“而且老实说，你看起来需要人安慰一下。”

他说得轻描淡写，谈及的内容其实也无足轻重。在哨兵早已不用集住于塔里、向导也摆脱了处处受制境地的年代里，由经验丰富的向导所担任的诊疗师在公共系统里随处可见，构筑屏障甚至无需额外申请，进行精神抚慰也不需要等候过于漫长的流程。那点儿催眠似的效用远远够不上精神联结的边，也无需为此多加担忧。是个合理的建议，朱雀疲惫地想。这会儿他也不能再直截了当地对皇帝特使发脾气了。他生硬地点了头，已经预备告辞了，忽然间瞥见了暗处盘踞的一道影子。

那不是真实存在的动物。一个精神体，他意识到。黑豹从窗边帷幔拖下的阴影间站立起来，慢条斯理地迈开了步子。它的颈上与四肢上都缠绕着锁链，曳地时轻轻摇晃着，让它本该更加轻盈的步伐沉重了不少。朱雀困惑地打量着这从未见过的精神体的形态，又猛一下回头看向了尤利乌斯。那人似乎在欣赏他的惊愕神情，眼角眯起了狭长剪影。

“怎么？”尤利乌斯说，“觉得漂亮吗？”

朱雀张了张嘴，无法确定是哪一点更令人惊讶：一个向导拥有这般具有侵略性的精神体，还是他本人似乎对于那古怪锁链的存在毫无知觉。黑豹慢慢走过他的身后，躯干与长尾顺次扫过他的腰际与小腿，并没有造就实质上的触感与温度，却在他的意识海表层激荡起了一小片涟漪。

他感到惊愕，或许是畏惧了。一部分事态发展已然脱离了他所能预料到的轨迹，这让他有些无所适从。他不确定自己的眼神变幻被尤利乌斯看去了多少，然而他确信自己至少仍是绷着脸的。他低下头，令自己错过面前那向导锋利的笑意。黑豹转悠到了他的眼皮底下，无声无息地冲他龇起了牙。

“我们快要启程了。”朱雀说，“早做准备吧，金斯莱卿。”他目睹着黑豹跃入虚空，回去了它主人的精神世界里。无形的钳制感消失了，面前那张脸孔上露出的神情堪称无害。所以就是这样了，他想。无论被拆解重塑成怎样的状态，面前这个人都是一个出色的骗子。

 

皇帝所塑造出来的人偶是用于战争的，做工精致，高傲而强大，本来不该留下什么疏漏。然而相处了不多时，朱雀便发现了潜在的弊病。尤利乌斯也许过于喜欢自己了一些，平日里这依赖感或许表现得不足明显，然而那人时不时的言语挑逗、每回碰面便舒缓包裹而来的精神力和喜欢围绕着自己打转的精神体都做不得假。

这本来也不算什么大麻烦，只要他和自己复杂难言的心思多斗争几番，尤利乌斯再表现得亲近些、甚至同他以友人身份相称都是什么问题。问题在于这终究是为皇帝布设的那番假象带来影响了，就在他们乘上前往欧洲的列车之后。人偶开始出现裂痕，尤利乌斯开始表现得反复无常。他会发怒，无来由地耍性子，提出各式无礼要求，然后在朱雀冷着脸接近他时忽然转为祈求原谅。

依照皇帝的嘱咐，他被禁锢在车厢里，只允许第七骑士出入那道门。这原本是用于保密的手段，时下却着实成了必要的。一个精神不稳定的向导就是一个被摘去了定时器的炸弹，爆炸的威力取决于他自身的潜力。尤利乌斯自己也清楚这点，所以他在清醒时并不多抱怨什么，只在朱雀走进车厢时多笑一笑，目光冰凉，嘴上则轻巧地问枢木卿为什么不感到畏惧。

“职责所在。”朱雀说，“何况我也有把握制住你。”他在尤利乌斯仰首发笑时躬下身去，下一秒那人偶的神情忽然变了，痛苦的焦虑骤然涌了上来，仅露的一侧眼睛也似重新僵死了、再不转动半分。他伸出手，寻摸着近处的另一具人躯。朱雀漠然探过手掌由他握住，随后倾过颅首，缓慢而钝重地亲吻他的嘴唇。

他在尤利乌斯不足清醒时同他做爱，时刻不尽相同，但总是在类似的境地里。那人面露惶然与深切渴求，仿佛想在他身上应证什么自己缺失的部分。他表现得仍不至于多么温柔，每每令指节在对方咽喉上滑动，在对方张口喘息时掠去粗沉呼吸。他见过弄散的纸笺与倾倒的水杯，他从尤利乌斯指尖摘去手套、将外披褪在床沿。他在那人膝骨间留下青紫指痕，将腿弯翻折上去，来回粗暴地操弄并非首次经受自己进犯的肉穴。尤利乌斯并不总是在一切结束之后才恢复眼目清明，有时他会在令人呼痛的时刻便凝聚了视线，咬着嘴唇抱怨自己的同行者不知轻重。事后朱雀会抱他去清理干净，并在尤利乌斯自行抠弄着被弄得湿黏一片后穴时，避开那交织着讶异、轻蔑与恼恨的眼睛。

这番作为与尤利乌斯日益明显的精神错乱必然是有关联的，朱雀这么认为。然而他抱着某些复杂难言的隐晦兴味，放任事情这样发生了。人偶出现裂痕的时候会叫他记起鲁路修，在这虚伪假象之下，他所熟识、所痛恨、所眷恋的那个影子仍是活着的，伴着他们共有的遥远夏日，尚且不曾别离的亲密回忆，软弱无力地全然由他摆布。

就好像一切背叛都不曾发生过一般。

在列车还有半日便要抵达圣彼得堡时，他重新走进那间车厢。尤利乌斯再度发作了，甚至无需走得更近，他的精神云也以相当紊乱的形式波动到了足以令人察觉到的地步。他恳求着要些水，眼目好似又失去了作用。朱雀没去搭理翻倒在地的水杯，径直走到那人面前。尤利乌斯所渴求的外物从来无法真正填补他内在的缺漏，那是多少情报整理、多少权柄、多少活动空间或多少清水都无法解决的问题。要察觉到这点并不困难，朱雀心想着，将那崩坏征兆愈发明显的人偶抱了起来，向床铺挪移过去。

他不是另一个向导，他无法对这潜在的暴乱症状进行安抚或疏导，只得以更为极端的形式解决问题，或者让问题变得更糟。他将华贵衣物从那人身上剥去，自己也解开了外披与圆桌骑士的着装。他们周身赤裸着在床铺间肢足纠缠，尤利乌斯神志不清地摩挲着他的嘴唇，汲取着他的津液。朱雀则漫不经心地揉搓着他的臀底、捅弄着对自己而言已经没了太多新奇感的柔软肉穴，指尖一次又一次刮蹭过早已知晓了方位的敏感点。尤利乌斯发出了断断续续的呻吟，呢喃着请他轻些。

精神体在床铺边徘徊。那只黑豹，带着沉重枷锁缓慢踱步的猛兽，它在来回走动，发出无形咆哮。朱雀慎重地瞧了瞧它所在的方位，又看了眼它的主人。属于鲁路修的这具身躯上不乏新近制造的欢爱痕迹，他将手掌覆在平坦小腹上，将刚刚沾上的一些透明前液给抹开了。尤利乌斯哼声扭动着，背转过了身子，似乎有些想逃离粗暴性事的意图，朱雀便跪坐起来，自后方而拖过了他的双腿，将它们分架在了自己的双膝上。

然后朱雀开始操他，借着一点儿聊生却无的扩张空间而凶狠捣干进深处，再而抵在那儿不停耸动。尤利乌斯发出了细微的喊叫声，闷在床单里不甚清晰。他的手指于铺面间抓出褶痕，痛苦地绞紧了，久久没能放松半分。

列车仍在平稳行驶，夜色渐渐沉降下来，金红余晖完全散尽的那一刻朱雀停了下来，抿着嘴唇在对方体内达到了高潮。尤利乌斯大抵还未完全清醒过来，仍然维持着僵硬而扭曲的姿态。朱雀退身而去的动作也相当随意，预备在旁边等上一会儿，待到对方定下意识来再领他去洗浴一番。而后则是最后一段小憩的时间，凌晨时分列车便将刹停下来了。他将膝腿摆向床铺外侧，注视着车窗外一望无际的铁灰色的平原。

就在那一刻，床上那几乎是长久沉寂着的、连嘶哑叫喊都降弱渐无的人偶忽然有了动静。一阵尖啸，并非实际存在的声音，而是来自他紊乱的精神云。那尖啸让朱雀猛地僵硬了手脚，下一秒便痛苦地蜷起身来，作为距离最近的一人首当其冲地接受了大部分冲击。他闭紧双眼，耳畔似响起尖锐爆鸣，仿佛有什么东西硬生生地凿穿了他的头颅。那带动着他的精神云一道共振起来，以一种疯狂而不稳定的速率——然后他感受到了。

只是隐约一窥，基于巧合，根于直觉。精神上的触感骗不得人，所以他在觉察到的一瞬间便确信了，尽管事实真相令他惊愕无比。他看向床铺当中那具赤裸身躯，外观上显得虚弱而疲惫，能够简简单单被人逼至死角、拘束自由、夺去性命。然而那个向导，那个自觉醒以来一直在设法隐藏自己、利用Geass去行动、以至于对自身固有的才能毫无所觉的向导，精神力的磅礴程度足以轻易掀起山呼海啸，稍加集中便能冲垮旁人的意志。

一个作弊者，朱雀回想起那稚童声音所说的话语。迷惑心智的能力另有其由来，所以在剥夺去了那份能力之后，本身便不足为惧了。然而此刻他着实感到畏惧了，他费劲揩拭掉额前冷汗，手背还轻微颤抖着。尖啸歇止时他总算能喘上气来，松开了掐紧自己胳膊的另一只手，意识到自己胳膊上留下的显著掐痕还得归咎于自己的手劲。然后他疲惫地向后倒回床铺当中，深深呼吸着，仍然感到有些气闷。

拴着锁链的猛兽，此前不为人所知，而今在平日里也都安分蛰伏着。它在未被绑缚锁链时不曾现身过，在最为苦痛之时也不曾向人伸出利爪。鲁路修不会允许，朱雀迟缓地意识到。要么是鲁路修并不知晓自己的界限所在，要么是即便在遭受那般折磨的情境下，他在潜意识中也不愿意多加伤害枢木朱雀半分。

但鲁路修不复存在了，猛兽的凶性被解放了。尤利乌斯不知何时已经坐了起来，倾身俯瞰着他。那只仅露在外的晶紫眼瞳里溢出了过于复杂的东西，包括惊愕、喜悦与十足冰冷的审视意味。那重拾了人偶身份的说谎者自唇角浮起玩味微笑，像一个尚且不谙世事、能简单地由于自己的力量出乎意料而开心起来的天真孩童一般。

“……唉呀。”他说着，伸出细长指尖，轻轻拨过仰卧者汗湿的额发，嗓音轻柔如哄骗一般，“非常抱歉，枢木卿。此前我并不知道我能做到这个程度。”


	2. Cr. 2.2

特使公馆的留守人员稀少得可怜，就连餐饮方面都是由军区定期配送，往往只有需要打扫清洁的时候才会稍稍多出些人迹来。在平日里，除去外围看守后，偌大公馆中便只得两人，在放下帘幕的密闭空间里低声探讨些他们置身其间的格局。第七骑士不常出战，当前也没出现需要他打破屏障动用哨兵能力的危险形势，因而他的精神状况并不比之前更好或更坏。

令人担忧的是尤利乌斯。他的状况不再稳定了，列车上出现过的精神暴动只是一个开始，往后他并未安稳下来，偶尔就会爆发那么一次，因而从公馆中撤去大半人手也是安全起见。平日里他的言行举止仍然是那个对皇权言听计从的人偶，面对一干欧罗巴重臣又显得傲慢自大，容不得半点忤逆。而在他回到公馆当中休憩之时，他在无人处发出痛苦尖啸时，朱雀也只能在他身后咬牙忍耐，待到那令人心悸的波澜跌下峰值后再靠近他，厉声命他将自己管控好。

除此之外别无他法。不能冒险让别的向导来插手此事，以免遭受反噬，还多担了身份泄密的风险。尤利乌斯在仅剩的陪伴者接近时舔舐自己的嘴唇，继而轻轻软软地舔上了朱雀的。他的指尖拂过第七骑士无意识皱紧的眉头，又将对方的脖颈拉得更低，叫这次接吻变得辗转缠绵，彼此的舌尖纠缠滑动、吞咽津液时发出清晰水声。

“……枢木卿，”他用那副轻飘飘的腔调说，“你太紧张了，枢木卿——对于现状而言可没什么好处。”

“诊疗师甚至不能留守在公馆内，”朱雀板着脸说，“我倒想知道是谁的过错。”

尤利乌斯攀着他的脖颈，抱紧他的后背，仰着脸轻轻发笑，淡色嘴唇上蒙着薄薄的水光。“既然祸端是由我而起的，”他说话时，眼罩下沉坠的紫晶稍一晃动，折射出深邃绮丽的色泽，“不妨让我来解决一番吧？”

 

他们待在乏光的厅堂内，上方是形如凝视眼珠的圆形穹顶，泛着和周遭亮起的灯光所类似的惨绿。皇帝的人偶在冷光下显得苍白而脆弱，面上缺乏血色到了病态的地步。尤利乌斯坐在靠背椅里，神情间带着蛊惑，方才暴动过的精神云仿佛温顺收敛了许多，传递出的仅余舒缓的嗡鸣。他说话时，覆着手套的指腹摩挲着对话方的后颈皮肤，轻轻撩拨着，仿佛爱人吐露床笫间的低哑软语，连言语间的目的地一并指向了那里。朱雀能够很容易地将他抱起来，将他的膝弯架起，在去往卧寝处的路途间便开始操他，用性器鞭笞他股间的脆弱处到他只能嘶声告饶的的地步。

然而尽管这副蓄意相迎的温驯模样足够哄骗过大多数人，第七骑士却依然沉默了，眼神闪烁地瞧望着他，没有应承他的邀请。尤利乌斯微微撅起了唇角，愈发低沉轻缓地道出些劝说言语。这是必要的，他说。寻常抚慰不过是生活所需，总比叫它影响到平日的工作行程要强。为什么宁可求助于诊疗师，也不肯叫我来替你做呢，枢木卿？

他们早已发展到相当亲密的地步了，至少就肉欲而言如此。朱雀注视着面前这精致人偶的眼睛，轻轻吁叹了一声，指尖捻起他面颊边垂落的水晶坠饰把玩起来。“别去探询你不该知道的东西。”他发出警告。尤利乌斯便眯起了眼睛，笑意盎然地应是。他的双手从朱雀脖颈上滑落，绕过耳根轻轻捧着了面颊，两侧各有一点指尖抵在了太阳穴上。

精神接触发生的时候轻浅而温吞。他们的精神云并没有相融，只稍稍触碰到边角，然后属于向导的一侧传递来了柔和体恤的波纹。宛如被浸入温水一般，哨兵在近日以来愈发狂躁的情绪被调驯了。在精神窥视中，他看见那只黑豹在悠闲踱步，偶尔顿步间慢条斯理地舔舐着自己的前爪。

他自己的精神体仍然紧张地隐忍不发，保有着磐固不去的警戒。但朱雀还是渐渐闭上了眼睛，不可避免地陷入了昏昏欲睡似的倦怠之中。遮罩过于敏锐的感官，分散注意力，放下战斗态势，回归到常人的生活形式里。不要过度紧绷，停止折磨自己。老生常谈的规矩，不那么积极，但是相当管用。

黑豹发出了低沉的呼噜声，抬着一侧前爪，在空中拨弄着什么。精神云的接触更加紧密了，几乎挨挤在一块儿，更为磅礴的那一方渐渐改换了振动的形式，巧妙地将另一方给包裹了起来。仿佛剥去了遮罩的外衣，如初生羔羊一般无害地袒露了自身。那是更加深层次的抚慰，如叫轻柔的摇篮曲包围脆弱的婴孩。那感觉并不坏。

然后在某一刻，朱雀觉察到了些许不对劲之处。尤利乌斯看得太深了，这催眠似的功效继续下去的话，即便两人之间并未发生紧密联结，自己也将在对方面前变为不设防的状态，任人窥视过往隐私与全部的秘密。他觉察到了当下的形势，如同睡梦中一点儿无关紧要的警醒。只在此时，尤利乌斯还是全无恶意的，仿佛即便是进行了过度窥探，也不过是孩童闯入不设防的门扉那般出于全然的好奇。

——但临界值终究是存在的。

形如枢木朱雀的思感，长久以来游离在狂乱边缘，打从他的觉醒之日起始便是这般。但若触及到真正的隐秘，他便从昏昏欲睡的境地中骤然清醒了过来。他的力量根源于最为惨痛的一日，在尸横遍野的会场里，枪鸣与幸存者的惨呼震耳欲聋，触目惊心的殷红写在他的视网膜上，血腥气味浓郁到叫经历过足够多战场的他都几乎当场呕吐出来。属于哨兵的灵敏感官在觉醒之初便带给他十足巨大的冲击，接踵而至的便是一枚射往浴血皇女的子弹。女孩躺卧在病床上露出苍白微笑，试图以尚未觉醒为向导的微弱精神力温柔抚平他暴动的精神云。

然而那并未奏效，那无非是叫他更加清晰地感知到她的死。

她死前长发铺散在枕间，淡色眼瞳里隐约映着他初现的精神体，它盘旋在房间上沿，发出凄厉鸣叫，待到她阖拢眼目便骤然坠落，渐入虚无。它再出现便是他举枪打落那张假面的时候了，那只生着利喙的凶禽，翼展巨大的山鹰，在新血自凶杀者额顶沥下时，同样映在了他血光浮动的眼目里。

但这不是尤利乌斯应当窥探的。他不能冒险唤醒死者，更不能容忍那凶犯本人抱着这般轻慢态度融解他的意志。于是他清醒过来，看清面前那张精致脸孔。下令者，舞弊者，虚假的英雄，他的旧友与仇敌，尤菲米娅死去之前试图传递给他的那道温柔涟漪……

“住手——！”

他肩背上都冒出冷汗，死死扼住了近在咫尺的脆弱颈项。那仅剩的漂亮紫瞳间呈出一瞬间的愕然，慌乱很快便被恼恨与震怒所取代了。朱雀徒劳地试图收紧手指，低声咆哮着叫他从自己头脑里滚出去。

人在惊惧与狂怒间容易忘记一些事情，譬如他忘记了面前这人偶早就被定下了心高气傲的程式。所以尤利乌斯行动了，不消抬起一根手指，就径直叫磅礴得漫无边际的精神云骤然制压而下。朱雀闷哼了一声，眼前骤然昏黑一片，再恢复视野时他发觉自己正仰躺在地毯上，与色彩冰冷的穹顶相对。他背后被冷汗浸透了，昏昏然再兴不起半点抵抗的意识。他在浑浑噩噩的状态中飘游了好一阵，直至另一人的影像从视野边缘缓慢切入了，他才堪堪意识到方才发生了什么。

“唉呀。”尤利乌斯低叹道，不紧不慢地蹲下了身子，“……唉呀。”

——或说此刻正在发生什么。

朱雀慢慢咬紧了牙关，试图调动起一丝半毫力气来。他面前的向导并没有继续窥探他灵魂深处的隐秘，而是以最为蛮横不讲理的形式拘束了他的意志。那勃然怒火几乎将他的精神云震散了去，在虚幻的窥视当中，原本在一瞬间冲上顶空的山鹰悲鸣了一声，狠狠跌坠而下。

“你看，其实我很清楚你一直表现得相当暴躁的原因。”尤利乌斯说。他的声音像从相当遥远的地方传来，带着空洞回音，又径直响彻在他的精神空间深处，宛如不可悖逆的崇高意志。“帝国第七圆桌，枢木朱雀，作为哨兵而觉醒于日本特别行政区建立的骗局现场。”那声音说，带着一丝惋惜意味，“我大致可以猜想那是多么令人窒息的经历，枢木卿。你看，我真的很同情你，已经对你的所作所为宽容得相当长久了……”

朱雀无神地望着他的脸孔，试图摆脱掉当前这于己而言过度不利的局面。然而他能做到的最大限度也不过是活动蜷曲的手指、转动一下眼珠，并在无形钳制下拼命喘息。尤利乌斯微笑着，神情几乎是悯然的，仿佛自己并不是在暴力制压一个哨兵的意志，而是在给予多么大的恩惠。

“……但你不该在这种时候反抗我的。”

他呢喃着，摘下了自己的长手套，终于全无间隔地抚上了受制者的面颊。

他们皮肤相触的那一刻，更深层的接触也一并发生了。双方都没有进行深入联结的意愿，也不处在能坦荡交付的境地里，也幸而如此，那入侵不过是基于些许残虐兴味。向导的精神云包覆着哨兵的，不再给予分毫抚慰，反而开始以最为暴力的形式将保护在外的屏障渐渐碾磨撕碎。朱雀急促喘息着，在无法动弹半分的形势下，他的视野缓慢地清晰起来，甚至能在昏暗微光中捕捉到空中浮游的尘粒。他听见自己的心跳，血液流动的声音。他的心跳快得狼狈不堪，几乎覆压过了尤利乌斯的呼吸声。

在训练场或战地之外的地方，他被解除了屏障。属于哨兵的敏锐体感开始作用了，庞杂的信息流也在一并涌入。而尤利乌斯并未就此止住，他浸入到更深，不是为了窥探、而是为了控制。他浸入到所承受这一切的哨兵彻底成为了不设防的，最为脆弱无助的意识根源都袒露在前。

只要有分毫不愿的排斥因素在内，两人的精神云都无法真正相融。然而尤利乌斯并未进行这般尝试，他只是蛮不讲理地侵占了受制者精神空间的最后一个角落。那一刻第七骑士发出了微弱的呻吟声，从头到脚都轻轻颤栗起来。他的意识分明还是清晰的，然而哪怕连最微小的行动都要顺遂另一人的意志而进行了。到了这一步，精神抵抗间造成的剧痛反而消失了。他茫然看向上方，尤利乌斯的指腹开始滑动，柔软地抚摸着他的眼眶。

“我还没见你露出过这种表情呢，朱雀。”那人说，“你看，我这人脾性不算太坏，就是有那么一点儿固执——我不喜欢别人不听从劝告。”

然后他触碰的地方开始燎着了火。烫热温度从颅首处浸下，渐渐将整具动弹不得的身躯都吞噬了。那令人口干舌燥的炎热感，那人偶裂开缝隙时残余下来的焦灼、遥远的暑夏记忆，此刻原原本本地返还到原本的旁观者身上，叫朱雀大口大口地喘息了起来。他轻微扭动身躯时没有遭到制约，他无意识地撕扯着自己的外衣、试图脱下冗余的月白制服。他手指颤抖得太过厉害，于是尤利乌斯轻巧地搭了把手，替他开解了几处系扣。

不仅是令人窒息的闷热感，还有衣料本身带来的负担。哨兵的感官原本就过于敏锐了，这会儿他所感触到的远比正常情况下还要强烈些，于是衣物绑缚成为压迫，他挣扎着脱去它们后情形还要更糟。大片大片被汗水浸湿的皮肤暴露在冰凉空气里，然而在过度灵敏的体感作用下，原本柔软的地毯已然变得有如砂石般粗糙。“感觉如何？”他蔽体的衣物仅余一条底裤之后，尤利乌斯才重新伸出手指来触碰他。仅用一根指尖，抚过他眉梢眼角，划过湿润的唇角，顺着喉舌而下，点在了他的胸膛上。

闷热感渐渐褪去了，取而代之的是另一种焦灼。形似情欲，叫最为细微的触碰都变为着力的爱抚。朱雀用力眨了眨眼，试图叫汗水不往眼目间淌去。尤利乌斯的手指碰到了他的乳首，甚至无需施力，那地方也当即充血挺立了起来。制胜的向导没在这里逗留太久，很快便叫指尖触碰往另一人的小腹下方滑动过去了。

“……呜！”

朱雀低哼出声，意识到自己已经在过强的体感刺激下勃起了。而尤利乌斯恰恰在那时撤开了手指，好整以暇地背过了手去。由你自己来做，他做口型道。朱雀求助似地看向发令者，身体已经顺遂地进行了动作。

那不全是强令，更接近于引导。在此过程中他分明知晓自己在做什么，只是偏偏无法违抗半分，就连潜意识也鼓动着残存的理智“这样是对的”。他隔着底裤握住自己的阴茎，发狠地摩擦起来。他自慰的动作与他在寻常性事里表现得一般粗暴，并很快在伴着疼痛的挤压磨蹭下射在了底裤里。高潮的快感比之以往也来得强烈一些，巅峰的一刻在他思感里持续得相当漫长。他被浑浑噩噩地抛向高处，隐约进行了一点儿无意识的挣动。然后他听见自己精神体发出的哀鸣，钝重的锁链拖动声。坠落的山鹰被黑豹咬住了颈项，利爪陷进了它的羽翼。

“嘘——嘘，听话点。”尤利乌斯的声音说，带着夸张的、轻慢的恶意，“普通哨兵也就罢了，圆桌骑士还是相当精贵的……可千万别把那只鸟的翅膀给撕去了啊。”

 

他在那个向导的引导下碰着自己，起先只是寻常的自慰。

隔着底裤揉搓自己的性器，在那人面前露出自得其乐又自取其辱的丑态。尤利乌斯仍然衣着整齐，伴着虚假笑意将他颤抖喘息的模样收在眼底。即使在刚刚高潮过后，那来自情欲的焦灼体感也不曾泄去半分。所以朱雀只得不断用手指刺激着自己的铃口，叫疲软期的阴茎淌出残存的一些精液，慢慢作用到重新兴奋充血再进行下一次的反复。他的底裤里慢慢变得潮湿一片，浸湿了布料，多余的黏滑液体顺着会阴与腿根流淌下去。尤利乌斯的耐心很好，还在一旁兀自哼起了小调。朱雀在最后那点儿蔽体的布料下达到了第三次高潮，铃口周围已经窜起了些火辣辣的痛感。

然后他将阴茎掏出一片狼藉的布料之外，继续发狠撸动起来。他嗅到自己周身包裹着的汗臊与刚刚扩散到空中的精液腥味，他无望而机械地持续着自慰。尤利乌斯已经坐回了座椅上，歪头欣赏着他的举动。然后他不知想到了什么，原本已经平息下去的古怪微笑又重新浮现而出。

下一秒那漫溢的焦灼体感有了重心，迅速向小腹里集中而去。朱雀呻吟出声，吃力地瞪向端坐着的那人。那个自大的、天真的、精致又残破不堪的玩偶，疯癫时嘟哝一些孩童似的天真呓语，记忆和心智都一并回到了那时去。但即便在他清醒的时候，有一部分特质也是残留下来了的，同样属于孩童的任性、残酷与恣意妄为。这般简单的报复，迫使他打开并贯穿自己的身躯、就像他对那人偶平日里所做的。

继续啊，尤利乌斯说，你知道该怎么做的。

前列腺处传来的瘙痒酥麻感变得更加强烈了。朱雀愤恨地啐了一口，松开了自己的阴茎，指节刮蹭着所有能用以润滑的液体，自己的前液、残余的精液与唾液，然后拨开底裤缝隙摸索到了某个柔软紧实的入口处。他抠进手指去时能清晰感觉到肉壁被拓开时内里的形状，自己手指交叠的形态，每一寸指节没入时的细小皱褶。他侧蜷过身子以方便手指更加深入，困窘地寻找着自己的敏感点，碰到足以抚慰腺体的那一点时战栗感从冠顶传递至绷紧的足尖。他继续动作，断断续续发出近似哽咽的声息。他一并摆动着手指和腰胯，叫刺激腺体的快感一迭一迭扩散开来，好像这样便能叫每分每秒都在压迫而来的庞杂信息流变得容易忍受些。

他听见鞋底踏地的动静，在他耳中明晰得如同靴跟跺在石板上。他看见尤利乌斯向自己走来，他捕捉到对方那点儿细微的神情变化。制压他的向导面上少去了纯然操控玩弄似的兴味，多了些深邃复杂的东西。那人偶慢慢张开嘴唇，从中发出了细微呓语：

“你这副表情……可真是相当不错啊。”

他的足尖几乎到了面前，又提起而自上方跨过，点在了侧卧者的背后。朱雀背脊一僵，听见窸窸窣窣的轻微声响，仿佛那人正在从中拉去衣链，这举动的意味也无需多言。然而他的意志仍然在经受摆布，引着他抽出了自己的手指、转而趴伏在了地毯上，一并扯落了自己的底裤。片刻过后一根硬物抵在了他的臀底，他艰难地咽了口唾沫，在精神窥视中隐约看见咬着坠落的鹰鸟耀武扬威走动的凶兽，尽管被捆缚着锁链，却没有被拔去尖牙利爪。

那人挺身而入时他惨叫出来，宛如被棍棒击打、被尖刀戳刺。他知道这是精神暗示的作用，他的每一寸体感都比解放哨兵能力时还要来得强烈、仿佛比之往日强盛了千百倍。那足以叫未经充分开拓的进犯变作相当严酷的折磨，而尤利乌斯在初进入时便毫不停歇，将整根性器都一寸一寸地挤入了他的肉穴里。他多半没有真正受伤，但被外来的饱满形状撑开身躯的触感已然转化为撕裂似的痛感。他睁着眼睛，尝到了落在自己嘴唇上的泪水。一面手掌在他的后腰上滑动，又缓慢而用力地揉捏起了他的臀瓣。

“有那么痛吗，朱雀？”尤利乌斯说，“我还以为快慰的部分应当更多些。”

现在他叫自己朱雀了，用着鲁路修的声音，干着原本应当由鲁路修来进行的切身报复。第七骑士上半身都趴伏在地，高高抬起的腰臀间承受着一轮又一轮的侵犯。尤利乌斯操他的动作缺乏章法，每一下都凿得深而狠，带来的酸胀疼痛远远超出能在这般性事间获取的快感。

然而即便是最为细微的快感，同样也是比平日里强烈了千百倍的。朱雀将前额抵在手背上，试图令自己止住颤抖。他赤裸的上身与着地的膝腿在交合间反复蹭动着地面，地毯带来的粗粝触感宛如砂石，叫他每一寸皮肤都窜起刺痛，胀硬的乳首处带来的刺激更是叫他禁不住呻吟出声。他过于清晰的视野被不受控的眼泪给蒙了去，不知何时起当真抽泣起来。他已经无暇为自己胡乱喊叫的声息感到羞赧，只期望着这折磨能尽早结束。

他还是被那夹杂在疼痛潮浪之间的快感给带到了高潮，阴茎抖动间叫一些稀薄液体顺着小腹淌下了。那会儿他几乎失去了意识，但痛感仍在一下一下凿击在他敏感的身躯深处，生生将他从昏沉的浮游中拽拉了回来。他蜷缩着足趾，意识到自己在这般感官刺激间不可能坚持多久，尤其在防守意志已然被先一步瓦解之后，多么坚定的心念都起不到半分作用。他终究是告饶了，嘶哑着声音请求那人到此为止。尤利乌斯总算顿了一顿，维持着插入在他体内的态势，伸手捞了一把他湿漉漉的阴茎，指尖在阵阵刺痛的铃口上绕着旋、然后轻轻刺在了孔眼正中。

“别那么着急啊。”在朱雀整面腰背都痛苦地一弹时，始作俑者悠悠开口应答，“好容易有这么个机会，不妨让我们把一些事情弄得清楚些。”


	3. Cr. 2.3

你要带回胜利，皇帝说。

皇帝给他下达的指令很简单，尤利乌斯也始终是这般听从的。胜利意味着结果，结果论意味着不择手段。号令者以外的意志都可被忽略，有异己便消除，有反抗便镇压。不列颠尼亚的作风向来如此，他并没有感到多么不妥当。

所以事情就成了这样。他低头注视着身前浸满汗水的光裸脊背，目光从颈后一小块凸出的骨头缓慢扫下，如轻柔爱抚般一直落在两人身躯交合的部位。他又向前顶了顶，拇指磨蹭着对方的臀缝顶端。年轻圆桌发出了细微的抽噎，腰背颤抖着像随时可能彻底瘫软在地。这本来该是个意志更为坚定的疯子，尤利乌斯想，经历过十足严酷的洗礼，本该对寻常的折磨都无动于衷，更罔论向人求饶——很不幸他碰上了自己。

在精神空间里，他懒洋洋地侵占着枢木朱雀毫无反抗余地的意识本源。这行为不以交融联结为目的，只是一遍又一遍地鞭笞调驯着，就实际而论，这行为的性质远比他在肉体上的侵犯更为恶劣。他可以体察到对方精神云里传来的细微颤栗，人类最为本能的恐惧，他穿入那颤栗的波纹当中，让每一寸都暂时染上了自己的精神频率。也许还得感谢你才行，尤利乌斯心不在焉地想。要不是第七骑士在对待自己时往往过于粗暴了那么一些，自己还未见得会在压迫间爆发出那般庞大的、连自己都不为所知的精神力。

他继续不紧不慢地抽插着，每一下都凿在深处，肉体挤碰间隐约有带着水声的钝响，他很好奇这动静落在哨兵那双更为灵敏的耳朵里会显得多么不堪。他在性事上的经验相当有限，不过反正这档子事在当下做起来也不是以取悦对方为目的。在此基础上，他自己倒是感觉相当不错。

也许是蓄意加强的痛感所致，趴伏着的哨兵被操开的肉穴一直紧紧含着他的阴茎，在止不住的颤动间无意识地吸吮着。在他的刻意操纵下，朱雀也没法恶意地夹得更紧，所以尤利乌斯顺利地在那温暖壁道间反复进出，舒爽得叹息出声。他抓住朱雀的屁股用力挤压，手指形状都陷入了饱满臀肉当中，然后他在一次用力顶进里缴了械，高潮前略微紧绷的神经忽地一松，伴着强烈快意完成了释放。

“……夹紧些，朱雀。”在渐渐匀过气息来之后，尤利乌斯轻声说，“别再把地毯上弄得更乱了。”

他全部射在了对方体内，继而松开了手指，而后才抽出了自己的阴茎。朱雀颤了一颤，被操红的小洞在尤利乌斯的注视下迅速缩紧了，后者满意地站起身来，慢悠悠地踱回到了座椅跟前。

“你还想做什么？”他重新坐下之后，仍然趴在地上的那人出了声。他的嗓子嘶哑得厉害，一并带着哭腔似的浓厚鼻音。尤利乌斯漠然注视着他，他从地面上爬起来时不够利落的动作，地毯上暴露出的一小块湿黏痕迹，他紧实均匀的、涂抹上自己体液的漂亮腹部，他分岔开的双腿与腰臀线条。长久以来对于枢木朱雀其人的兴味是从何而来的，尤利乌斯自己也不甚了解，然而既已明确自己有了想要的东西，自然就没有轻易放手的理由了。

即使在平日里不褪去制服的时候，想要欣赏圆桌骑士宽肩窄腰的身量也是件很容易的事情，在褪去衣物后，在东亚人健康的麦色皮肤沾染上薄薄汗水之后，其间蕴藏的吸引力反而更为致命了些。尤利乌斯舔舐了一下自己的唇角，目光指向明确地扫过对方的胯间。“你看，虽然我是很想继续下去的，”他轻声说，又无所谓似地一耸肩、手掌摊开之际头颅也向侧边扬去，“不过很可惜，我没你那么不知疲倦。”

假如体力上的较量意味着全部的话，当下的情形便不可能发生了。所以他谈及此事时相当坦然，愈发怠惰地向后仰去、完全倚靠在了柔软座椅当中。他的鞋尖点地，稍稍敲打了两下，目光触及对方几乎没了光彩的瑛绿双眼，那当中甚至没有因他的话语亮起些许希冀。那人神情平定，面如死灰，像是在说我足够了解你了、将你的要求说完吧。鸟儿变得听话了不少，尤利乌斯支楞着颧骨想，可惜那副表情实在碍眼。于是他挑起眉梢，轻描淡写地道出了更多指示。

“爬过来，帮我舔干净吧。”他勾过一根手指，轻快地往自己身下的方向点了点，“直到它能继续操你为止。”

 

他的半身都在隐隐作痛，这还只是磨蹭过地毯的表皮部分。他眨了眨眼，淌过泪的眼角还在发涩。他看清那人玩味神情，有些屈辱地低下头去，双膝着地开始勉强挪动自己。

他们相距不远，所以尤利乌斯的指示也未见得有多么强烈的折辱意味。一旦开始挪动身位，残余的钝痛感便开始拉扯他的身躯，集中在腿根之间，深入至小腹当中。在这般折磨下他是无法直立行走的，换作平日或许可以，换作平日他的自主意志未被蛮横摧垮的时候……终究不是此刻。他在足以令人晕厥的痛感中缓慢移动自己，手掌和膝骨都在粗粝触感上生生摩擦着，在此过程中他还得努力夹紧臀底，依据尤利乌斯所言——别让里面的东西漏出来。他感到恶心，又感到一种轻飘飘的快慰，好似一旦肉体上的折磨到了这般严酷的地步，到了叫人无暇思考的地步，他便能从平日里无穷无尽的矛盾苦痛与噩梦中解脱出来一些。

他停在尤利乌斯身前，缓慢地跪坐下来。在少去了摩擦滞力之后，他掌间与膝腿上的刺痛感便减轻了些。发令者端坐着，两腿适时分岔开了。他的腰带摘开了，黢黑华服从中而分，长链拉开造就的裂痕从苍白喉颈蜿蜒至腰下，底端暴露出了一根正处在不应期的、沾着精斑的性器。这副模样叫朱雀厌恶地一眯眼，又隐隐然带着些畏惧地前倾了冠首。他尝试性地扶上尤利乌斯包裹在连靴中的一侧小腿，并没有因此而遭受呵斥。

他的嘴唇碰到那东西，然后是牙齿，然后是舌尖。精液的腥味一经沾上他的味蕾，便几乎冲昏了他的头脑。他胃里慢慢翻腾起来，努力压抑着自己的恐惧与不适，叫自己别用牙齿弄痛了正在服务的对象。起先他只是尽力张开嘴，慢慢含入整个龟头。那东西的形状被包覆在他口腔里，残留在上边的东西被他的唾液濡开，渐渐滑入他的咽喉。

尤利乌斯在这般侍弄下发出舒爽叹息，带着沙哑慵懒的尾调。他的手指碰到了朱雀的前额，起先只有指腹在轻轻磨蹭，而后慢慢滑入了汗水沾湿的发层间，精妙缓慢地磨蹭着，像是在予以嘉奖一般。仔细点，他说。于是朱雀只得开始卷动舌面，沿着每一处皱褶细致地清理过去。

他渐渐含得更深。尤利乌斯抬起足尖来，准确地顶在了他的小腹上。朱雀呜咽了一声，含着温热液体的肠道痉挛了一下，随着抵在腹部的力道辗转加深而危险地蠕动着。先前控制过他的酸软酥麻感回来了，即使他无望地绷紧着腰胯，即使残余的痛感甚至让他无法直立起身，那股该死的空虚感还是令他想将更多东西塞进自己的屁股。几根手指就好，任何能碰到那地方的硬物，或者……

他眨了眨眼，意识到自己已经完全埋首在尤利乌斯的胯间，一手扶着对方的膝头，一手握住那根性器的根部，以方便自己有如渴望进食般急切地吮吸它。他的舌面来回扫动着，卷过冠状沟的皱褶，时而向下更多。尤利乌斯的阴茎渐渐硬了些，他便咽得更深，细致地一点点舔去上一次释放后残余下来慢慢淌出的精液与逐渐渗出更多的咸涩前液，叫那人体液的味道弥散至整个口腔——他怕是有很久不会遗忘这味道了。他吸吮间啧啧有声，圆润形状的触感和咸腥气味充溢着他的口腔与鼻腔，比之先前尤利乌斯插入他身下时的声音更令人羞愤欲死。然而即便理智尚在，他仍然不知疲倦似地卖力吞吐着眼前的肉棒，它渐渐抬了头，变得更加容易顶入他的喉咙里。

尤利乌斯落在他发间的轻缓抚摸还在持续，并未蓦一下加重拉扯力道，那力道被用在了足底——他让靴底踩上了朱雀的阴茎。鞋底纹路比之他身下的地毯还要粗糙百倍，碰在他因短期内反复刺激太多次而敏感发痛的性器上，让他渐渐无可遏制地发起抖来，寻常呼吸间都捎带了细微呜咽。

在他将将以为自己要支撑不住的时候，前额处忽然传来一股推力，实际上可能不过是轻轻一摁，却让他整个人都向后跌去了。朱雀茫然地坐落在地，下意识重新撑起身来、头颅前倾，试图继续方才的举动。尤利乌斯也没有立即阻止，足尖踏地重新分岔开双腿予以方便，在朱雀重新舔了几下他那已经再度勃立起来的阴茎头部之后，才低哑着嗓子笑了一声。

“开始喜欢它了吗？”他说，“别着急嘛，还有更好的地方值得享用它。”

他毫无征兆地站起了身，阴茎从朱雀嘴里滑了出来、抽在了他的面颊上。朱雀咳嗽了起来，条件反射眯眼间隐约望见对方伸了个懒腰。尤利乌斯从他身前滑开了步子，从他的视野里消失了，脚步声逐渐远去、堪堪停在厅堂边缘处，而后才慢慢折返回来。他取来了什么东西，一面织物，朱雀能听见拖长的边角同他的衣料摩挲时发出的簌簌声响。那东西被抖开了，朱雀回过头去，看清那是属于圆桌骑士的外披。

金色浮绣的深蓝披风，尤利乌斯将它铺在了地面上，绛紫里衬朝上，在昏暗厅堂间看起来几乎是灰黑的。“这东西垫着会好受点。”他说。朱雀诧异地看了他一眼，有些不适应这突如其来的好意，虽说考虑到后续还得由自己来承担可能弄脏的麻烦，这也未见得是多么充分的好意。“行了，这回别再哭得太厉害了。”尤利乌斯接触到他的眼神，唇角便挑起了促狭笑意，“我有点担心你会哭背过气。”

“……开什么玩笑。”朱雀说。他还是用手背揩拭了一下眼睛，面对尤利乌斯的玩味目光腹下一绷，又有些不甘愿就这样乖乖趴回地上去。“我们不能去卧室里再继续……吗……？”

“你现在走得了那么远吗？”那人说。朱雀恼怒地低吼了一声，尤利乌斯则一脸惋惜地摇了摇头。“当然了，除非我断开——”他点了点自己的脑袋，“——这里的压迫。”然后他蹲下身来，单手捧着了朱雀的脸颊，堪称温情地摩挲了一番。“我相信你能凭个人意志做任何事，你就是那种即使只剩一口气也能爬起来反击的家伙，我看得出来。”在哨兵精神空间里蛮横圈占地盘的向导说，笑意忽地收敛起来，眼神也变冷淡了不少，“可是枢木卿，我又不是傻瓜。你以为我会自大到这等地步吗——自以为你这会儿就不会反咬我一口了？”

他揽过朱雀的脖颈，摩挲着、爱抚着，然后凑过颅首去，缓慢地咬在了锁骨上。他持续加重着力道，牙齿一分一分地下陷，在清晰体感的作用下逐渐加痛至让人以为必然咬出了血印。但他重新抬头时朱雀依然没有嗅到血腥味，尤利乌斯用指甲抠着自己留下的一小圈牙印，握住朱雀的肩猛地一推，叫他跌在了恰恰铺在身后的披风上。

他摔在那儿，背部接触到的滑凉面料间凹凸不平的触感的确减轻了不少，这让他松了口气，又在尤利乌斯毫不停歇地拉开他的足踝时厌恶地皱起眉头。“你何时放开桎梏，”他咬着牙说，“结果都会是一样的。”正在将他膝腿推高的年轻向导动作一滞，旋即毫无惧色地猛然俯下了身。

“真可怕。打算杀了我吗？”他呢喃道，“恐怕不好和陛下交代吧。”他低语着，又浮上了那天真的残虐笑容。他仅露的一只眼睛冷酷得像冰。“不过既然你都这么说了，”他说，“那倒不如让我玩尽兴为止。”

短暂的一瞬安宁过后，比之以往任何一次都更为剧烈的疼痛狠狠凿穿了哨兵知觉受控的身体。那疼痛搅得他五脏六腑都皱缩起来，叫他腿脚都开始抽搐，然后是第二次、第三次……直至那痛感将他最末的清醒意识都烧却之前，他无来由地想起了ZERO的眼睛。凝着血光，映着自己的枪口，逐渐被恼恨与疯狂所侵占，却始终未呈出过他方才所见的冰寒模样。

 

枢木朱雀在一次剧烈痉挛间阖拢了眼睑，而后便久久没再撑开。他的肢足都无力地垂落了，紧绞着性器的温暖壁道也放松了些，仅凭着基本的生理反应而时不时颤抖收缩一下。他的呼吸极不安稳，乍一下低微了下去，像是终于因方才的过度刺激而昏厥了。尤利乌斯蹙起了眉头，挺动腰胯的动作都顿了一顿。

“来真的？”他低哼了一声，从对方一侧膝底抽出了胳膊，毫不客气地抓捏起第七骑士那根半硬不硬的阴茎来。方才痉挛的那一次像是高潮边缘的反应，于是他搓捏了两下，那东西便再度抖动着沥下了些东西。间隔太短，次数太多，那根性器只能有气没力地吐出些微稀薄液体了，再来一次的话怕是什么也射不出来了。那东西再度软下去的同时，朱雀的身体也颤抖了一下，容纳着入侵硬物的肉穴抽搐了几下，又恢复了先前温驯包裹的平缓状态。

尤利乌斯咕哝了一声，稍稍有些泄气。干一具毫无反应的尸体可没什么意思。他又往里送了送身，让自己重新嵌合到对方身躯深处，而后抵在原处开始慢慢晃动，摆腰不断调整着自己插入的角度。年轻哨兵大张着腿，呈出毫无抵抗余地的模样，已经被涂抹上湿黏液体、又再度被侵占顶弄的一截柔软肠道随着他性器的晃动而改变着形状。片刻过后朱雀原本低微下去的呼吸又紧促起来，显然是因小腹中的翻搅感而露出了不适神色。

他重新撑开眼睑的那一刻，尤利乌斯友善地停了一停。对于自己此前一时火起造成的恶劣后果，即使他全无愧悔，他也不太希望那副败兴场景再出现第二回了。他倒真没想把朱雀逼到失去知觉的地步——毕竟他还处在摸索自己潜能的阶段里，偶尔有些失误也不足为奇。尤利乌斯轻轻咳了一声，预备开口让对方放松些。他还在拿捏自己的措辞与语气，朱雀先喘了口气，印着齿痕的嘴唇轻轻嚅动了几下。

“……拿下去……”

他的声音过于低哑，以至于尤利乌斯只能勉强捕捉到几个形似词语的音节。“什么？”他皱起眉，相当疑惑地俯瞰过去。朱雀的喉结滑动了一下，片刻之后才重新开口，声音稍稍清晰了些。

“……眼罩……拿掉。”他说，“请你……”

那双暗淡无光的绿眼睛里写着微弱的恳求，他的语气也比先前要和缓太多了。尤利乌斯愣住了，迷惑不解地摁住了蒙在左眼前的华贵罩饰，又将手指绕至脑后，依言将它解落了去，露出自己不见光明的僵死的眼珠。“怎么，”他讶异道，“你这是什么趣味，朱雀？”

他管对方叫“朱雀”而非“枢木卿”的时候，那人的目光总会发生些微妙变化。在被完全压制的精神空间里，年轻哨兵毫无防御工事的精神云传出了微弱振动。尤利乌斯将解开的眼罩抛掷在一旁，旋即俯下身去，撑在对方肩上，试图看清那张面孔上最为细末的神情变幻。第七骑士长而有力的双腿缠住了他的腰际，用力盘紧了，他不知道这是自己的潜意识敦促所导致的，还是出于别的缘故。

他恢复腰胯间的顶动抽插时，将施加给对方的感官刺激稍稍放轻了些。他允许朱雀在勾起头颈时咬住自己的肩膀，在那儿发出近似低泣的含糊声息。他享用得足够久了，渐渐加快了速率，朱雀仰躺回了地面上，伴着粗沉呼吸发出的不知是疼痛的叫喊还是快意呻吟。他再度因高潮而颤抖时，小腹痛苦地一绷，原本就显得不太精神的阴茎抖动了两下便疲软下去，一滴液体也没再淌出。

在他神情空白地萎顿下去后，尤利乌斯才进行了第二次射精。很是费了些神的向导拿手背揩拭了一下自己汗湿的前额，决计今日就到此为止了。他拔出自己的性器，向后退了身，继而垂目望向对方两腿之间一片狼藉的光景。这回他没再继续要求对方夹紧屁股了，他将一只手掌放到了朱雀的小腹上，渐渐加重力道按压下去。

被操开过的后穴当中开始淌出些东西。尤利乌斯缓慢揉搓着对方的小腹，空余的一侧手掌伸出两指来，探进那还在微微抽搐的小洞里用力抠弄起来。他的动作不轻，这掏摸的滑腻动静落在哨兵的耳朵里大概响亮得很，手指撑开和液体流淌的细末体感也能叫人清晰察觉到。然而朱雀一声不吭，由他那么作弄着，让浑浊的白色淌到了已被汗水浸湿的披风内衬上，多染上了一小块痕迹。

待到精液淌出的速度明显减缓之后，尤利乌斯才有条不紊地从对方的精神空间中退去。他渐渐放开了制压，还顺势在毫无防备的精神云周遭一点一点重新筑起了屏障。他做完这一切之后才完全抽出手指，寻摸到手帕揩拭了一番，重新打理好了自己的衣物。及至他重新系回搭放在扶手上的腰带，朱雀才终于摸索着自行坐起了身。他每动弹一分，脸面上就绷得更紧些。他坐在被弄脏的披风上，随手扯过上端盖着了自己的肩背，旋即俯首打量向自己腿间淌出的那一小片白浊液体。

他的精神体也恢复了自由。山鹰扑棱着翅翼，久久没有重新浮上空中，然而猛禽的凶性已经随着虚幻的刺耳鸣叫一同归来了。思及他此前拒不合作时的威胁性言辞，尤利乌斯戒备地后退了一步。他注视着第七骑士站起身来，不借外力，极为缓慢地自行踩稳了重心，仅有一面披风轻轻盖着刚刚经受过情欲折磨的身躯。即使感官已被压制回常人水平，残余的痛觉也足够他吃苦头了，从他轻微扭曲的面目便可一窥究竟。然而他独自站立着，抬了瑛绿眼目，在尤利乌斯思索着是否应该直接催眠他以免他再度暴起伤人时，轻轻扯开了嘴角。

他开始发笑，看上去着实有些疯了。尤利乌斯惊疑不定地瞧着他，看见他艰难地迈动了脚步，一点一点地接近了自己。没有横空扇来的一巴掌或是揍来的一记重拳，枢木朱雀探出了指尖来，罕见的古怪笑容里写满了恼恨与讥讽，轻之又轻地碰到了尤利乌斯的面颊。

“这就是你想要的。”他说。他贴得更近，漏出沙哑言语的嘴唇蹭过了尤利乌斯的，后者困惑地同他互相亲吻了一番，换气间隙他漏出了更多残破笑音。“事情足够清楚了吗？”他低语着，眼神全然晦暗下去，“还是你打算再多跟我争论几回？”


	4. Cr. 2.4

尤利乌斯·金斯莱的脾气不算太好，但也不算太坏。

至少在欧系不列颠尼亚的军部当中，他还没有大动干戈地发过火。通常他只会轻轻松松地抛出一个计划方略，要求人们对此言听计从，在有人违抗自己的意志时稍稍动用一点儿特权，那柄由皇帝本人赐予的权杖就是这个作用。悖逆者被敲打，被撤除，被囚禁，整个欧罗巴只允许拥有一个声音，这是理所当然的事情。他摆布那些陌生的将官如同摆弄棋子，控制其中一些人，再将派不上用场的那些巧妙地折损去。

但有些只能稍加敲打，不能真的令其被击垮。譬如从潘德拉贡起便与他结伴同行而来的第七骑士，即便明面上不曾点出，这是他仅能放心信赖的对象了。平日里枢木朱雀大多面容冷淡地伫立在众人视野边缘，在议事厅角落，在他椅背后方，仿佛论常理来讲算是地位高贵的圆桌骑士不过是在担任一介普通护卫。这能叫他所看护的人的身份变得愈加扑朔迷离，叫人隐隐然心生畏惧，对于尤利乌斯而言是件好事。

“不过是因为我资历尚浅罢了。”在私下谈起此事时，朱雀这么冷淡回答，“你也知道的，金斯莱卿。”

平日里他们的相处形式并没有多大变化。在尤利乌斯兀自察看军事地图、或是对着情报整合自言自语的时候，他通常不发表看法。特遣参谋通常也不去征求他的意见，真要发问的话也不会得到什么有用的结果。他们在不少问题的看法上大相径庭，硬要辩论的话只会争执不休，然而朱雀总是先一步撇开视线，淡淡提及自己不过是个军人、而不是决定局势的将领。

即使在被强硬打开过脑袋和身体之后，他的淡漠态度依然没有多大变化，只是目光愈发晦暗了些，时而滚过一丝压抑的苦痛。一张面具，尤利乌斯好奇而敏锐地察觉到了。一张用以掩饰自己真实情绪的面具。他的意志远比他外观上所表现出来的更为强硬，然而心念深处却相当脆弱。

一些残墟，一些黑洞。失去过什么东西的人总会拥有这些。优秀的向导知道该如何去寻找这些弱点，以此为入口而去击溃心灵壁垒。尤利乌斯尝试过了，也就知晓了那人总是维持冷淡模样的原因——若他不这么做的话，他很可能就会变得无法与自己相处了。

“很奇怪。”尤利乌斯说，“我觉得你还挺喜欢我的，至少是很喜欢我的脸。”

说这话时他的意识还清醒。时常困扰他的头疼症并没有发作，所以他懒散地倚靠在床头，分岔着腿脚，单手抚摸着自己的性器根底与沉甸甸的阴囊。他将润滑剂在腿根处淋开，然后用指尖一点一点地扫进清洁过的肛口里。过多油液浸了些到铺开的绒毯上，大抵不多时又得更换一条了。他走神想着些无关紧要的事，用指尖逗弄着自己的肉穴，然后稍稍用力将它的入口处扒开了些。

“或者身体？”他继续说，“你喜欢没法轻易违抗你的身体？”

赤身跪在他跟前的第七骑士挑起了眉头，手掌撑在他大腿底端揉捏着，一并揉搓了一番形状有些单薄的臀底。他将龟头抵在尤利乌斯撑分开的手指间，毫不吭声地一下操进了大半根。被突入的体感令尤利乌斯猛地抽了口气，手指从两人交合的部位滑开了，抱住了自己的腿根。“安静点。”朱雀这才冷着嗓子说。尤利乌斯试图调整了一下腿脚摆放的角度，旋即稍稍撅起了唇角。

“别过来命令我啊，枢木卿。”他懒洋洋地说，“我才是负责下令的那个。”

他将足踝架到了朱雀肩上，在对方开始移动着继续挺进时叹了口气。变化多少还是有些，要么是他的身体已经习惯了对方蛮不讲理的进入方式，要么是在经历过几番警告之后、那人终究还是将自己的暴戾情绪收敛了些，埋藏到更加深不见底的地方去了。

 

他们仍然在做爱。异乡结伴，擦枪走火，生理所需，排解寂寞，空虚消遣，或是别的。在确保自己能从中获取快感之后，尤利乌斯并不排斥这个。所以他允许朱雀在自己头痛恍惚的时候接近，然后身体力行地给来些安慰，在他腿根上留下吻痕、身躯内留下体温。朱雀的确变听话了不少，所以这档子事叫他感到疼痛脱力的程度越来越轻。毕竟做爱也包括恰好相反的情况。

哨兵的体质就是这样。那体质曾经是祸事，是将他们与正常人的生活隔绝开的壁垒，于是住在塔里的人们以缄默者来轻蔑称呼外头的所有人，好像过于灵敏的感官为他们带来的痛苦远不及便利多。时过境迁，人们不再居住于塔中，那个词语的含义也已经有了很大不同，但能够有效掌控那些灵敏感官来攫取便利的人仍然是少数，大多数情况下它带来的依然是灾难性的弱点。

尤利乌斯仍会渗入对方精神空间、并在成功得手之后无情玩弄对方的体感。几番尝试令他看见了各种眼神，由同一双眼睛传达而出，惊惧、痛恨、绝望，迷蒙、快慰、空洞无物。他没再将朱雀逼到昏厥或只能干性高潮的地步，在最初一次胡作非为的任性尝试过后，他小心翼翼地寻摸着界限，给人留下了一线缓冲的余地。

但这并不意味着对方落在他手中时就好过了些。仗着自己远胜于常人的精神力，即使在军部举办会议时，尤利乌斯也肆无忌惮地使用着自己的能力。他可以感知到在场每一人最为细微的情绪变化，抵触、愤怒、赞许或无可奈何，他由此而决定下一步清洗的对象。第七骑士永远留守在一旁，如标枪般笔直伫立，在他试图以精神力建立起私密沟通的桥梁时将眉头皱得更深，又在他因久久不得回应而感到无趣、于是猛一下在其体内点燃了火种时，面上浮现出病态的潮红。

然后他们回去公馆，往往来不及走到卧室便搂抱到了一块儿。在尤利乌斯消磨了屏障之后，年轻的哨兵依然表现得敏感过度，简单的性欲挑拨便足以让他发出动情沙哑的声息。无论他的眼神有多么不情愿，他的身体都表现得相当驯从，驯从且忠诚——尽管那当然是由完整的精神操纵所致。他们在偏廊里纠缠，他在遍布整道长廊的落地镜前脱去衣物，然后扒开自己的臀肉任人侵犯。尤利乌斯进入他时，渐渐觉察到一些古怪迹象，纵使枢木朱雀从未对这般半强制的行为表现出一丝一毫的好感，在他被过于强烈的快感和疼痛折磨到几近失去神志时，他那被制压的精神云中浮游的微末情绪反而更接近于泄恨似的快意。

不错的受虐体质，尤利乌斯想。比之施虐者更加憎恨自身，因而在遭受肉体折磨时反而能感到些许快慰——属于第七骑士的一点儿肮脏的小秘密，很难说是完全由自己所制造的、或不过是在些许推力下被引爆了。

他并不深究其间的缘由，正如他不会轻易窥探对方的记忆。即使他已经觉察到了自己失神间内心深处的渴望——联结那个哨兵，以相融而非暴力入侵的形式填补那人精神云间的每一点空隙，完整地与其关联——他不会去做的，充其量不过是在有限范围内去反复侵占。毕竟在这般复杂难明的形势中，谈论灵魂上的依赖与爱情是件过于愚蠢的事。

 

他设法弄来了皮鞭和束具，并非用来严刑拷打的那种。

圣彼得堡的贵族们并未对此投以异样目光。许多人都会在宅邸间藏下些秘密，即使皇室特使有什么床笫间的特殊兴趣，也不是多么离奇的事情。只是从此之后，隔三差五便有人来打探金斯莱卿对于“侍从”的喜好方向。欧系不列颠尼亚并非牢固一片，总有些人更愿意亲近他。尤利乌斯抱着戏耍心态要来了几个比自己还要年轻的姑娘，和她们在昏暗厅堂里喝酒，漫不经心地调情，在觉察到一旁伫立的圆桌护卫投注而来的冰冷目光时展颜一笑，给女孩们付了些封口费，除此之外再没碰她们一根手指。

她们很快被遣散，末了那些弄来的用具被尤利乌斯带去了自己的卧室间，然后命跟随而来的那人脱去外衣。第七骑士的脸孔轻微扭曲了一瞬，又迫于骤然压制而去的精神云而愤恨地啐了一口，开始拉去自己的长手套。他蹬掉了长靴，脱下了外衣，在尤利乌斯的指示下将上身衣链拉开，黑色底衣上的金黄纹章从中而分，暴露出锁骨、胸膛与一小片腹部。随后他跪下身去、双膝着地，由着尤利乌斯将束具扣上他的脖颈、手腕与足踝。他的手肘背在身后，双膝被迫分张开来。尤利乌斯用靴尖踩着他的裤裆，缓慢碾动直至他咬紧了嘴唇，才摇了摇头，蓦一下抖动了手腕。

皮鞭在空中甩出清脆的一响，然后狠狠抽打在跪立者的身上。圆桌骑士敞开的底衣间多出了一道红痕，露出的部分如此，实际大概能蜿蜒至肩头。朱雀痛哼了一声，接踵而至的三次鞭打让他垂首粗喘起来。尤利乌斯暂停了一下动作，从他的裤裆上提起了脚，用膝头强制性地抬起了他的下颌。

别装了。向导在唇间低语。你需要这个，而且你喜欢它。他足跟着地，摧垮哨兵屏障的动作无声无息，蛮横而快捷。下一次鞭打落至对方身上时，痛哼变作了不加掩饰的惨叫。朱雀跪在那里，仰起的面容扭曲抽搐着，碧眼里迅速蒙起了一层水光。

就施与凌虐而言，哨兵的体质可真够方便的，尤利乌斯想着。他付与鞭打的速率不算快，但在他逐渐找准轻重和角度之后，每一下都变得稳而狠了。他没去动对方的脸，那太容易被人察觉到异样。他让鞭子抽打在对方的胸口，起先还是隔着衣物舔过乳首，几次过后便没了那点儿阻碍，让朱雀的肩背一并颤抖起来。然后他蓦一下抽上了小腹，在腿根附近来回打转，三五次后暂停了动作，欣赏了一下当前的成果。

朱雀跪立的动作有些不稳，一部分泪水溢出了眼眶。他的嘴唇咬得青白一片，额前和颈间都大汗淋漓，一部分汗液正沿着他的胸口下滑。他的底衣敞得更开了，身前几乎没了遮蔽，胸腹上都遍布着深浅不一的红痕，有一两道鞭痕横过了乳晕的范围，两侧乳头都充血肿胀得厉害。他喘息着，试图将双腿并拢些——他勃起了，在这般苛刻的对待下。尤利乌斯啧啧赞叹了一番，呢喃着我知道你会喜欢这个的。他蹲下身来，扳起朱雀的下颌同他接吻，舌尖一点一点滑过对方印着齿痕的柔软下唇。待到朱雀好容易放松牙关之后，他便探入对方的口腔里去，不出意外地从中尝到了一丝血腥味。

然后他拉开了对方的裤链，隔着底裤抚摸了一番那根变硬的性器。他可以很容易地让朱雀在这片刻的温柔抚摸间就达到一次高潮，但他没有这么做。他站起身，绕至对方身后，解开了足踝上的绑缚。皮革束具和金属链扣被拆解去了一半，仅余手腕和脖颈还被约束着。尤利乌斯在他背后推了一把，朱雀便向前栽倒了，趴伏在地艰难地侧过了头脸。

“合作点，”尤利乌斯说，“把下面脱干净。”他用着哄劝似的温柔声音，自后方拉扯下了朱雀的裤腰。朱雀先是勉强拱起了身子，让他能将长裤连同底裤一道褪至膝上，之后便只能平平贴着地面，一边蹭动身子一边让尤利乌斯将那些衣物拉下足踝。卧室内铺设的地毯比会客厅里要柔软许多，不过就刚刚经受过鞭打的身体来说，任何一点细微的触感都够受了。所以他趴伏在地时发出了细微呜咽，听上去甚至有些可怜。

尤利乌斯思忖了片刻，站到了他两腿间，靴尖推动着他的膝弯让他将腿分得更开。他垂着手，让鞭子前端从趴伏者的腿根拖过，此情此景让他记起第七骑士首次被自己玩弄于股掌间的那一回。方才那人在厅堂里投来的厌恶目光是出于何故，他大抵也有些猜测。“你看，枢木卿，”他轻声说，“我大可以在那里就让那些女孩来服侍我的，她们就是被教导成这样的。”

朱雀发出一声嘲弄鼻音。“如果你当真能够对着女人勃起的话，”他说，“请自便。”

尤利乌斯眯起了眼睛，毫不留情地在他背上来了一鞭子。哨兵吃痛地绷紧了身体，而手持长鞭的一方则扯开了笑容。“知道我原本打算怎么做吗？”他说，“我会挑选一个看上去最听话的，让她坐在我膝盖上隔着衣服自慰，等她湿透了之后再让她从长裙底下脱掉内裤。我会坐在那把椅子上，让她自己做该做的事情，骑在我身上，主动夹紧我，在那里呻吟哭泣，直到我满意为止。”

他继续挥动皮鞭，让它抽打在对方的后背、上臂与稍稍拱起的腰臀上。或许是日常锻炼所致，朱雀拥有一个相当圆润紧致的屁股，每当皮鞭落在上头时，饱满臀肉便会轻轻颤抖起来。尤利乌斯专注地看了一会儿，在上头浮起过多红肿鞭痕时，心不在焉地想着近几日内最好别叫他轻易在外落座。朱雀呜咽得太厉害，要不是知道哨兵的耳朵足够好使，尤利乌斯就要怀疑对方是否能听见自己讲述的内容了。“而我会做什么？我会撕开她的裙子，我会让你看见我是怎么进入她的，我会让你看见她怎么因为我而高潮，怎么给我舔干净，怎么求我继续下一次。”他说，带着几分冷漠剖析的残酷快意，“我会让你看见的，我会让你看见每一处细节，听见每一点声音，我会让你感受到性交带来的快慰并渴望它，渴望自己是被操的那一方。我会让你希望在那里服侍我的人是自己。”他狠狠抽在对方股间，鞭痕顺着股沟而下。哨兵发出一声短促的惨叫，带着细末的颤音。

“你会求我的，朱雀。”尤利乌斯说，“你会想要我想得发疯。”

他丢下了鞭子，抹去了额前渗出的一层薄汗，自己也有些疲累了。然而朱雀喘息得更加厉害，无需进一步确认，尤利乌斯也知道刚刚那一下让他射在了地毯上。第七骑士匍匐在原地，半晌都一动不动，直到尤利乌斯从他腿间一步迈出了，他才勉强发出了喑哑声息。

“……但你没有。”他说。

“是的，我没有那么做。”尤利乌斯说。他烦闷地摇了摇头，预备躺下身去休息一会儿。“我不想碰那些女孩。我讨厌那些将她们培养成供人玩乐的物件的手段。”

但他也不能任由朱雀这么半裸着趴在地毯上，所以他蹲下身，彻底开释了对方。他将束具拆除之后，朱雀便咳嗽着自行撑起了身子。尤利乌斯正准备替这哨兵修复日常所需的屏障，朱雀却径自凑到了他跟前。“你讨厌那些手段？”他听见对方说，温热呼吸与自己的交缠在一块儿，“我还以为你……更喜欢亲自动手罢了……？”

那双瑛绿眼目微微闪烁着，残存着一点儿生动的凶性，让尤利乌斯一时间忘记了要替他重建屏障的事情。向导从他充溢着古怪而扭曲的快意的精神世界中抽退了出去，继而起身自行退了脚步，脱去出外的着装，仅余一条底裤，而后坐上了床沿。他本该钻入被褥当中午睡上一小会儿，以防头痛症过于频繁地前来侵扰。然而他看见朱雀摇摇晃晃地爬起身来，一点一点地逼近了自己。

“做什么？”尤利乌斯说。他不太担心对方来个突然袭击危及自己性命，如果这事真会发生的话，那也早该发生了。朱雀一言不发地将他摁在床头，自己也一并爬上了床铺间，并将手掌覆上了他的裆下。尤利乌斯翻了翻眼睑，意识到自己的确是处在半勃状态下了。朱雀哼笑了一声，嗓子哑得相当厉害。

“也亏得你能对着我这副惨样产生兴致啊，金斯莱卿。”他说。

“哼嗯，好像有个刚刚被鞭子抽到射的人在跟我讲话。”尤利乌斯说。朱雀将手插进了他的裤腰，很快替他脱掉了那条底裤。他短暂地去床头柜那边寻摸了一番润滑剂的存放地，一并脱下了自己仅剩的上衣。然后他板着脸将油液淋在了尤利乌斯的小腹上，继而将它们渐渐向下抹匀，裹满了整根在自己手里完全变硬的阴茎。

然后他横跨过了尤利乌斯的腰际，深吸了一口气，扶着那根硬物沉下身来，让它缓慢地操进了自己。里面很热，尤利乌斯感觉到，而且很软。大抵是近日的开发次数不少，即使此次未经扩张，也不过稍紧了些，无碍于继续吃进自己的那根活计。他正这么想着，朱雀便蓦一下坐到了底，夹紧的滑腻触感让他突兀地抽了口气。

“——唔。”他哼出声来，继而有些好奇地打量向并未处在精神制压下的哨兵，对于这般主动的态势有些诧异，“怎么，开始喜欢被我插入的感觉了吗？”

“不，但我反正也拦不住你。”朱雀咕哝道，“这样至少能少吃点苦头。”

他身上汗湿得厉害，目之所及尽是红肿外凸的鞭痕。尤利乌斯歪过了脑袋，由他自己坐在那儿起伏颠动。起先朱雀的动作谨慎而缓慢，呼吸也颤抖得过于厉害，找准步奏后才算渐渐加快了些。他还没重新建立好屏障，尤利乌斯意识到，饶有兴趣地看着对方拼劲抠着自己的足踝，即使这样也没能全然绷住微弱呻吟。“你还是懂得审时度势的嘛，枢木卿。”他心满意足道，因对方夹紧的股间摩擦吸吮所带来的快感而吁叹出声。

朱雀并没有显得多么享受这个，反而皱起了眉头。“因为由你来做的话太、痛、了。”他从牙缝里挤出音节，“希望你记得对自己的床伴稍微温柔些，金斯莱卿。”

“你是在抱怨吗？”

“我是。因为你显然在拿我当唯一的练习对象。”

“……你是在又一次地嘲笑我了吗，枢木朱雀？”尤利乌斯眯起了眼睛，伸出手去抵在了对方腹上。他使劲摁着对方的小腹，挤压至能隐约觉察到内里穿凿动静的地步。朱雀吃痛地一颤，刚刚抬起一半的动作又跌回了原处，这一下让他发出了更加清晰的颤音。尤利乌斯用拇指抠着他的脐眼，缓慢而钝重地进行示威。

“生气了？”朱雀喘着气说，“我只不过是说了实话。”

对于任何人来说，这方面的嘲弄都足够令人恼火了。所以尤利乌斯当真动了怒，双手一并掐上了对方的腰际。他的腕力和握力都不够大，于是他只是揉搓着，抚摸着，强制性地暗示对方不得起身，然后忽地抬手一巴掌抽上了对方的臀瓣，一声脆响后连自己的手掌都生疼起来。朱雀低低叫了一声，尤利乌斯则拧起了眉头。“那你又如何呢，名誉不列颠尼亚人？你还会为自己的经验丰富引以为豪吗？”他讥讽道，“不如来让我猜猜，在你还没爬到现在这个位置之前，当你在军队底层待着的时候，有多少人操过你的嘴和屁股？”

“——……”

朱雀张开了嘴，起先面露愕然，随后被一种复杂的、混着恐惧的悲哀所取代了。他面上的血色一块块褪去，最终变得一片煞白。他并不显得多么气恼，绿眼深处隐约有一丝冰冷恨意，又变成了死灰一片。他不再动了，缓慢喘息着，发出的每一个音节都颤抖不已。

“……你怎么敢……”

他的精神云出现了一丝紊乱的痕迹，尤利乌斯觉察到。向导咬了咬牙，知道自己应当适当地对其进行抚慰，以免留下更加长远的祸根。他自知说错了话，怕是当真撕开了一道久远而深重的创痛，他应当道歉的，但所有自然萌生的软弱歉意都令他感到加倍气恼。“搞清楚我才是负责下令的那个，枢木卿。”他缓慢地说，声音过于低沉，一并告诫着自己，“在欧罗巴做主的人是我。就算我常常被限制出行，那也是为了维护我的安全，或者别人的安全——你才是被使命绑缚在我身边的。”

他望见那人惨白面色时，心口的某个空腔抽痛了一下。尤利乌斯烦躁地搓动着手掌，握着对方的饱满臀肉不住挤压，勾勒出嵌在股间的粗硬性器的形状来。“缺乏自由的人是你。”他说，“我当然可以摆布你的行动，你的意志，你的身体……”他缓过了些力气来，于是从床头坐起了身，扳住夹在自己腰际的膝腿，将对方推得仰倒下去。朱雀跌在床铺间，十指死死扣紧了柔软被面，因插入的角度变换而呻吟出声。“……让你主动爬到我的床上张开双腿，或者跪在地上求我操你。”尤利乌斯说，“我可以让你没法去想除此之外的任何事，让你软弱到完全无法出行的地步。”他开始用力抽插，每一下都捣在深处，囊袋拍击着对方的屁股啪啪作响。他的手指刮蹭着对方身上随处可见的鞭痕，从臀底到腿根，从小腹至胸脯。“我甚至能让你误以为自己能替我怀孕了，开始腹胀加不定期地呕吐，而这里，”他掐住了一侧肿胀的乳首，狠狠拉扯了一下，在朱雀吃痛叫喊时又用力摁回到乳晕当中去，“会像女人一样分泌出乳汁来——你以为我做不到吗？！”

他低吼着，迷茫于充溢在自己心口的疼痛与歉意，那尽是些软弱无用的东西。他为此感到害怕，为自己所不能控制的情绪，为自己所不能止住的幻症。那古怪的干渴感将将浮了上来，又被他硬行压制下去。他试图和某种东西作斗争时，朱雀忽然开了口。“你当然能做到。”他低声说，“但你不会。”

“你以为我不敢？”尤利乌斯咬着牙说。他操得很深，愤怒之下也没有压抑自己的意图。所以他埋下头去，咬住对方的颈间，然后完整地射在了那里。他在朱雀体内达到高潮时，对方的呼吸渐渐平稳下来。然后哨兵伸出了手，搭在了尤利乌斯的脊背上。

“你不会把我戕害到严重影响战斗的地步——你不敢忤逆皇帝陛下的授意。”朱雀说，“他让我们将胜利带回去。”

他的声音轻而嘶哑，道破了一部分事实真相。尤利乌斯在这古怪的平静感中忽然泄了气，从对方体内抽出了疲软下去的性器，然后自暴自弃地倒在了对方身上。朱雀搂抱着他的腰，就他们刚才所起的冲突而言，这举止显得过于亲密了一些。但没有人提出异议，各自都心事重重地沉默了许久。

“……我是圆桌骑士团的一员。是的，我根本不知道这身份对你来说有多大威慑力。”良久良久，朱雀先开了口，“而且说实在的，精神力强度到了你这地步的向导，价值自然远比我要高得多。”

但是陛下会怪罪你，他说。你不能对圆桌骑士动手。你远比我更加重要，重要得多。在最危急的关头，甚至可能需要我舍弃性命保住你。但你不能亲自对我动手。你不能将死陛下亲自摆在你身边的棋子。他的声音过于平静，用全然笃定的陈述口吻进行发言，末了他低叹了一声，疲惫而讽刺鲜明。

“是啊……以别人的名义胡作非为，我们都是一样的。”

 

之后他们又做了一次。这一回尤利乌斯侧躺在床上，一条腿抬在对方膝上，让朱雀顺畅地进入自己。

朱雀的步奏比往常更慢。他让阴茎一点一点地抵入尤利乌斯体内，而后便埋在深处轻轻碾磨。尤利乌斯闭着眼，恹恹地不太想说话，只在被顶到敏感点时轻轻呻吟一声。他的体感不如对方那般灵敏，但暂时封闭视觉之后，那坚硬物事渐渐挤入肠道中的触感也比平日里更清晰了些。他触到对方的精神云，从中感知到些许茫然的苦痛与一些饱足感。所以至少你的确喜欢我的身体，他想。所以至少我在这方面能占据你的喜好。在你进入我的时候，你自己体内也残留着我的东西。

所以在某一刻，他以为自己是短暂地占有了名为枢木朱雀的存在的。

朱雀将他翻了过来，让他仰躺着，抓着他的腰继续送到深处。尤利乌斯熟稔地用足踝勾过对方的腰际，又向下蹭了蹭，意识到在朱雀这么做的时候，自己射入的精液淌出了些、流到了他的腿根上。他为此哧哧发笑，朱雀则不吭声地一下一下顶弄着他的前列腺。尤利乌斯笑着笑着便叹出声来，放松了对自己喉管的压制，任由自己跟着这交媾举动胡乱叫唤了一番。

愚蠢，他想。软弱而愚蠢，试图去触碰些原本不该触碰的东西。然而事已至此，他微微撑开眼睑，隐约望见对方身形边廓——事已至此，他也没法收回自己投放出去的心念了。

完事后他仍然仰在枕面上，懒洋洋地拍了拍身边的位置，示意朱雀可以和自己一道躺一会儿再做清理。对方并没有接受他难得主动释放的善意，仍然跪坐在原处，身形僵硬，半晌才轻轻动弹了一下。

“我问你，”朱雀说，“你想把我弄坏吗？”

“什么……？”

尤利乌斯困惑地完全睁开眼，被这般突兀询问给弄愣了。朱雀挪到了刚被拍打过的边侧，并未躺卧下去，只是更换了踞坐的姿势。“假若不需要担心那位陛下的怒火，”他继续说，“你想把我弄坏吗？”

“到什么程度？”

“用刀。用枪。用烙铁。用你自己拥有的武器。”他说，“剜掉眼睛，打断手脚，刻下印痕，摧毁意志。然后跟一具不会忤逆你的人偶做爱。”他用再平静不过的语气说着残酷假设，其间落差叫人有些毛骨悚然。“你想过要做到这种程度吗？”然后他问。尤利乌斯撑身坐了起来，深深皱起了眉头。

“没有。”他摇头道，有些不可置信，“不。没有——你以为我疯到了什么程度？！”朱雀扯了扯嘴角，再度露出了那类相当古怪的笑意。

“你头一次操我时的狠劲儿跑哪去了？”

“那毁不掉你的。我进入过你，我知道的。”尤利乌斯说。他深呼吸了一次，抬手撑住了自己的前额，揉了揉有些刺痛的太阳穴。他所说的是实情，即使他以往不曾袒露过。以往他更希望对方认为自己在侵入精神空间时没有保留任何情面，这有利于恐惧与屈服，所以他始终小心翼翼地隐藏着，不叫人发现自己始终在探摸着那哨兵的底线。“不、不。不。”他说，“我从没想过要毁了你。”

那空处传来的抽痛感又回来了，传递着一些他所厌恶并畏惧着的温柔情感。倘若情况允许的话，他疲惫察觉到，自己怕是连半点摧折对方意志的事都是不愿做的——并非不敢，而是不愿。他用力摇了摇头，试图挥散这份过于温柔的心念。然后他听见另一人发出了近似哭泣的一声惨笑，并着呼吸一道细微颤栗着。

“……但我会。”朱雀说，“我会的。我已经这么做过了。”

他重复低语着，凑近了身子，面上的表情矛盾而痛苦。他强硬地覆上一个亲吻，而后又畏缩了去，接连轻浅的触碰像是在索取更多。他所谈及的东西，尤利乌斯恍惚想着，自己不该去窥探的东西。那些谜题，伴着他茫然发散的痛恨而来的谜题。年轻的向导用指尖亲吻对方的眼角，碰到了一些滚烫而湿润的东西。


	5. Cr. 3.1

鲁路修·兰佩路基表现得一切正常。

在第七骑士返回学校后的一周内，学生会副会长都在恰到好处地扮演寻常友人的角色。他会跟着学生会的其他成员一并打探些欧洲的事情，在午休时分邀请朱雀一并用餐，在众人面前和罗洛表现得如同他从前对娜娜莉那般亲昵。监视网没有进行特殊报告，学校的庆典活动上虽然出了大堆乱子，但也没有什么问题明确指向忙得头昏脑涨的副会长本人。晚些时候他们在天台上碰面，朱雀借着娜娜莉的来电进行了一次试探，而记忆被篡改的ZERO本人对那个声音只表现出了相当的陌生。

这就足够了，朱雀想。假如你连最珍贵的记忆都不曾找回的话，求证更多也是徒劳的。

他注视着那个人，带着一点儿怜悯意味。之后他们平静地告别，回去各自的住所，好似有些东西已经落下了帷幕，实质上却没有任何改变。再之后他们依然在学校里碰面，寻常地打着招呼，寻常地被米蕾支使着干活，寻常地说些无关痛痒的玩笑话。他们同坐在一桌，课间相谈时微微侧过身子，谨慎地将最为微末的肢足相触都隔绝开来。

若是恢复了记忆的ZERO，自然有充分理由对昔日的友人进行肢体回避。然而事到如今，这也未见得是鲁路修的错。

朱雀想着想着便走了神。近来他很容易神思飘忽，一部分是职务带来的祸端，而一切的根源就近在咫尺。他在午后稍稍眯起眼睛来，视线飘忽不定地在对方不断开合的嘴唇上游移，困惑于自己并没听清楚当下实际回响在耳边的话。鲁路修的眼睛漂亮而干净，没有浮起血光，没有被疯狂的恨意所扭曲，也没有被任何东西所遮蔽——至少明面上看起来如此。倘若是ZERO的话，精神和肉体上都已铭刻下了相当痛苦的烙印，此刻应当对自己表示得再排斥些，对任何一点儿意料之外的接近都显得反感和紧张。朱雀心不在焉地瞥着他的眼睛、唇线与脖颈，记得自己是怎样轻而易举扼住那脆弱颈项的。一旦卸去了那只眼睛，ZERO本身就变得毫无威胁性了，而这会儿他的精神云也沉默着，仿佛从未被激活般不起涟漪。

这让朱雀稍稍松懈了些，不多时又开始疑神疑鬼，生怕自己当前所持的平和心境是不知觉中受了对方的蛊惑。他撇开眼神，预备告诉对方自己想要小睡一会儿。他不常这么做，此刻不过是对这般处境感到有些厌烦了。片刻后他总算从神思恍惚中凝聚起了几分精神来，勉强听清了正从近旁传出的言语。“——欧洲的战事，”那人说道，“有什么人在那里出了意外吗，还是更早以前就……？”

提到欧洲让朱雀猛一下醒了神，肩膀轻轻抖动了一下，手掌也从桌沿拿了起来。他们的座位并没有相隔很远，然而鲁路修正伸着一面手掌漫无目的地挥动着，一个习惯性的手势，而朱雀在心绪烦躁下昏昏沉沉地想把在视野内晃动的东西给打开。他们的手掌碰到了一块儿，一触即分，朱雀抽回胳膊的动作还要更快些。

条件反射地闪躲，畏缩不前，生怕下一秒降临的就是某种折磨——什么时候起他也产生了这般的应激。朱雀盯着自己的指尖发愣，暗地里懊恼起来。他的反应太快，甚至来不及辨别在接触发生的那一刻、对方是否也细微地瑟缩了一番。“为什么这么问？”他皱起眉头，试图让自己回归到常规的思考轨迹上。鲁路修张了张嘴，一侧手掌仍然僵硬地抬在空中。

“之前你说，失去了最重要的朋友。”他低声说，“那是什么时候的事？”

朱雀费劲地回想了一会儿，才记起这指的是之前自己在庆典夜晚作试探时的那番发言。当时他并未多想，现在他意识到自己的破绽出现在何处了。对于“兰佩路基”而言，所有的背叛都不曾发生，所有的憎恨都不曾外显，他们两人从未站在对立面上，自然也谈不上失去——所以那发言里所指的对象另有其人，这是再正常不过的推断。

而ZERO并不会意识到这个破绽。

朱雀慢慢吁出一口气，原本绷紧的肩膀也放松了。“你很在意？”他随口反问，并愕然从对方面上捕捉到一抹受伤神色。这是因为方才的挥打与闪躲，或是一些其它的缘由——思及此事他感到有些荒诞不经，但鲁路修似乎真在因“枢木朱雀最重要的友人另有其人”这一假设而消沉。

“抱歉，”鲁路修慢慢说，“如果你不想提的话……”

他收回了手臂，稍稍抿起了嘴唇，确实显得有些消沉了。朱雀看着他的侧颜轮廓，想着这要么是真实的性情流露，要么就是个精明的骗子。事情不总是非黑即白，很难判别其中是否还包括一丝真心、又含有多少虚假的成分。他感到有些恶心，又为自己这般反复求证的焦虑行为感到难过，索性歪回了脑袋，身躯倾倒趴在了课桌上。

“……我有点累了。”他含糊地说。他阖上了眼睑，随后感到有指尖拨开自己的头发，再而是一面手掌探过自己的前额，仿佛在探知体温是否异常。他为这意料之外的柔软触碰困惑不已，轻飘飘想着也许是故意叫自己放下怀疑也说不定，脖颈稍稍一僵又恢复了正常。近旁那人的动作轻缓，小心翼翼，毕竟他其实并无病灶，于是这接触没有持续多久便抽了回去。

“毕竟你得在军部和学校之间来回跑呢，”鲁路修的声音说，“很辛苦吧？”

“不，行程倒是无所谓，没有那么紧张。”朱雀咕哝道，“要说容易落下功课的话，其实也勉强赶得上来。让我头疼的是现下的局势……”他顿了一顿，听见了一声了然似的叹气。

“黑色骑士团的活动吗？”

“是啊。”他回答道，“看见幽灵死而复生可不是什么有趣的事。”

他闭着眼，沉沉阖拢，不愿继续揣摩那人面上任何一点细微的变化。然而，他安静想着，自己和幽灵共处的时日已经够长了。活在虚假面具下，人偶躯壳中，时至如今仍然藏在和睦相处的友人的皮囊当中。在所有令人头晕目眩的转改翻覆中，似乎唯有这点才是不会轻易改变的事。

 

他会在夜间做些不知所谓的梦。关于ZERO的，关于金斯莱的。那些疯子拥有的都是相同的外貌与躯壳，脆弱而精致，唯有掌控的力量根源不尽相同，但其呈现出的形式无非都是恣意妄为地歪曲旁人的意志。一个人在遭受进犯时浑然不知自己身为向导可以做出更加有效的反击，另一个则将眦睚必报做到了极致；一个人曾经被他扼杀了，另一个并非如此，却仍然毁灭于他眼前。

然而吐露冰冷言辞的、亲吻他的、被他所亲吻的也都是同一双嘴唇，薄而锋利，言语如利刃般容易伤人。他看着那个假面崩落的凶犯，仿佛能被轻易杀死，能被不着痕迹地彻底毁去，下一秒那影子变成了尤利乌斯，一道瑰丽光彩从轻慢微笑前掠过。人偶可以打开胸腔，里头是一颗被锁链缠绕的心。人偶可以轻而易举地叫人迷上那副样貌，那具身体，然后用烧得滚烫的手指撬开旁人的身体。朱雀，人偶用鲁路修的声音细细小小地唤着，一寸一寸浸染了他的皮肉、血液与灵魂，贯穿到深处，填充更加强有力的意志。下一秒那影子也消失了，仅留下一具空荡荡的躯壳。

在这类梦境结束后的清晨，朱雀往往独自平躺在床铺上，在被褥里探摸确认，手指滑进贴身衣物碰到自己底裤前端温暖粘稠的液体与半硬不硬的阴茎。他哼出意味不明的鼻音，鲜少抽出空来继续抚慰自己，但偶尔也会这么做上一次。他的身体，被知觉过载、鞭打与肉欲调驯过的身体，虽则本能地保留下了对严苛折磨的畏惧，却也在隐秘地渴求着被那般操控与征服。并非不知羞耻，而是他对这般不见出路的来回奔波与徒劳试探都感到厌烦，也对谎言与需要为自己精心维护的假象感到厌烦，忙于被支使总归是能减少些注定不得果的焦灼思考——倘若这能解释些什么的话。

这可以解释一些事，他疲惫想道。但无助于改变任何事。

就好像他们仍然在学校里维持着属于旧日友人的交际方式，交换一些小暗号，在天台上佯装放松地交谈，只是鲁路修已经将心神不宁表显在外了，被问及时又当即矢口否认。这倒真像是“兰佩路基”会有的反应，朱雀想。原本拥有充分自信，认为自己被摆放在足够重要的位置上，全然不去考虑其它的可能性，然后恍然间察觉到自己早已被驱逐出界了——至少鲁路修·兰佩路基以为是这样。这点儿设身处地的猜想让朱雀感到好笑，过不了多时心情又变得更坏。若是ZERO，若ZERO还保有这般情感，那才是更加荒谬的事情。

但这可能很接近于事实了，他想。哪怕是记忆全失的尤利乌斯·金斯莱，也曾对自己毫不遮掩地表现出了相当的占有欲。他沉默地抠着自己的手背，指节慢慢滑进衣袖里去。他的衣物底下曾经遍布因那古怪的征服欲而留下的伤痕，时至如今他偶尔也会神经质地描摹它们。

那些鞭痕起先是浮肿的，在他行走间摩擦衣物都隐隐作痛，在他落座时便更加难熬。而后肿胀消除了，变成了鲜艳的暗红，那会儿公馆被米迦勒骑士团蓄力围攻，装甲骑作战上袭击者未占分毫优势，然而他们的领头者钳制住了另一人的自由。皇帝的人偶破碎了，那个骄傲而可怜的疯子死去了，露出最原本的囚徒样貌来。长发的男人掌着他的性命，逼迫优胜者放弃既得的战果。于是兰斯洛特被收管了，它的驾驶员被反剪双手摁跪在地，他抬起头来，看见男人淡漠的冰冷瞳仁，还有精神视界中盘绕其肩头的蝰蛇与嘶嘶吐露的毒信。搜身，夏英格说，圆桌骑士从来不是什么善茬，所以一个可能的角落都别放过。枪与短匕，可能留作防护的刀片，或另一些更加方便的小玩意儿。起先是外衣，然后是贴身底衣。士兵试图将他的衣领内侧给翻出来，第七骑士只轻微地挣动了一下，夏英格抵在另一位俘虏脑后的枪口就紧了一紧。

哎呀，他说，面上微笑在目睹衣链滑开所暴露出的东西后愈发加深。哎呀。该说不出所料吗，枢木卿。

被指名者抿紧嘴唇，拒绝对任何假设或指控作出回应。男人在他面前半跪下来，向导的精神体吐着蛇信游至他膝头，它的主人伸出覆着金属甲片的指尖，轻轻抵在他的太阳穴上。然后蝰蛇缠绕上来，攀上他的胸膛，绕过他的脖颈，缓慢地勒得更紧，一并而来的是一波尖锐的精神力刺探，起先不过是在外围游移，试图消磨掉包覆在他精神云周遭的那层壁障，反复无果后便开始凶猛地冲击起来，波纹变作潮浪，惊涛撕扯着坚如磐石的关隘，又颓然归于无形。男人的表情变得惊讶了几分，而后是恼恨，末了挑起一丝微妙嘲弄。哎呀，他轻声说，阁下的同伴那么容易被挑唆和精神暗示影响心神，我还以为他并不会有效地保护什么人呢。

然后公馆被清空了，原本的住客被收押了，神志清醒的一个沉默地坐在囚室一角，拉拢衣链让遍布周身体肤的暗红瘢痕重新隐藏起来。它们慢慢褪色，变成一小道一小块的淤青，最终连那点印迹也褪去了。那花去了很长时间，长久到左右了一场战争的走向，落下了功勋，一个激起了片许涟漪的虚假姓名几乎被彻底抹去，而兰佩路基重新回到了阿什弗德里。无辜，无害，一无所知。

枢木朱雀感到呼吸窒闷，胃里了泛起了一点儿古怪的恶心感。他用力掐着自己的手腕，在暗处，在不会轻易被人窥见的遮掩下，如同锁骨上的吻痕与腰腿间的指印。他在天台背阴的角落里滑坐下去，后背抵着只有半身高的墙体，手肘搁放在膝上，额头挨上了小臂。同他有一搭没一搭交谈的声音止住了片刻，余光里一道阴影渐渐拉近了、又在他身边坍缩下来。“你还好吗？”那人问他。朱雀抬起头来，发觉那人在他身畔一道盘膝而坐了。

他看着那张脸孔，将所有张狂、失控、狰狞、畏缩的部分一并抹去的精致脸孔，而今半点异常的端倪都不剩下。他们坐得不够近，于是朱雀倾身靠过去了些，让他们的肩头撞在了一块儿。“鲁路修。”他说。对方因他骤然的接近而有些慌神，他无暇深思那意味着什么。

“嗯？”

“稍微安慰一下我吧。”他说。

军队里有诊疗师，学校的保健室也可以帮忙，要说安抚还不足成熟的哨兵，哪都能找出更加合适的专业人士来。他都预想好了被礼貌拒绝的原因，却不料那人不过是挑起眉梢，质疑似地轻轻哼笑了一声。“说什么呢，我又不是个向导。”鲁路修说，摊开了一侧手掌，“如果我有那种能力的话，在外赌钱能揪出千来的概率至少高三成。”

……“兰佩路基”。朱雀叹了口气，为自己再次出现的、刻意试探似的疏漏而有些哭笑不得。当然了，不曾拥有Geass，也未被契约之力引导觉醒，最大的消遣也不过是出外上赌桌的兰佩路基。“还真是问题学生的发言啊。”他摇头道。鲁路修发出低微嗤笑，轻松而不着痕迹地往另一侧后仰了身子，叫两人原本相碰的肩头错开了。

“打算给我记过吗？”他轻快发问。

“不了，副会长。”朱雀说，“我可没什么威胁你的打算。”另一句谎话，如同叫他担保自己不会对人造成威胁般毫无置信的余地。他盯着鲁路修的左眼看，片刻后他抬起手来，轻轻碰了碰自己的眼睑。“我记得你能看见的吧？别人放出去的精神体？”

“是啊。”对方回答，“学校里大概有一半的人能看见别人的精神体呢，然后其中一半一辈子也没法真正觉醒。”

“提前说丧气话可真不像你。”

“这和我对自己有多自信毫无关系，天赋上的事情谁也没个把握。”

朱雀哼了一声，手掌放回了膝头。再说了，鲁路修耸起肩膀，没有相应的力量我也照样能过得很好。“我才不信你对此毫无想法。”朱雀说。鲁路修横过了手臂，交错地搭放起来，手指在肘间哒哒敲击着。

“而且就算我觉醒了，也未必会是个向导啊。”他的语调依然很轻松，“你看，罗洛就是个哨兵，保不准我也会是个哨兵呢，不幸毫无实战能力的那种。”

“不可能。”朱雀脱口而出。鲁路修再度挑眉时他深吸了口气，烦躁地捏了捏自己的眉骨。为什么？他听见对方发问。你敢肯定吗——对这件我自己都无法预料的事？好吧，朱雀没精打采地想。好吧。我的确不擅长装相。“我就是……感觉得到。”他含糊地说，不太情愿地将一句陈述以假设的形式慢慢吐出，“你大概会是个很出色的向导。”

他又将手掌拢到了一块儿，手指探入衣袖，摩挲着先前抠出的浅浅凹痕。出色，他想。强盛，危险，掌控者。能够轻易挫败对手，也能去切实保护什么人。他又记起那头捆着锁链的凶兽，体态优雅，行动受限，尖牙利爪却未被磨损半分。他闭上眼，短暂屏息了片刻，那片刻间他听见了将信将疑的声音：

“哨兵的直觉有这么强吗，连这种事都能察觉得出来？”

不，他想。如果你有心隐藏自己，我并不能直截了当地拆穿你的把戏。“一点基本的精神力感应还是有的。”他嘴上说，“我能感应到你的精神云。你的精神力比寻常人和觉醒后的哨兵都要强大得多——比我要强大得多。”他抿紧嘴，牙齿在内侧咬紧了一小片唇肉。他试图去感知，他甚至试图在此时此刻就破去自己的屏障，即使他分明知道这不会有什么效用——他在精神世界中的感应强度如缄默者的体感般不值一提。他拱起一侧膝腿，重新将手肘搭放上去、将头脸都安静垂落了些，又佯装不过是有些倦怠，抬手胡乱揉搓着自己的鬓发。

“哼嗯。”鲁路修慢悠悠地说，“但愿你没在骗我。”

但去除屏障后的感知会鲜明些，年轻的哨兵想。你的声音，你的呼吸，你的心跳，你说出每一句谎言时最为微小的体征变化。你才是在欺骗人的那一方，自始至终都是。他没有抬起头来，他的精神体则轻轻被解放而出了，蓦一下腾入天空，在他们上方盘旋了两周，然后降落在一侧墙体的顶端。它的眼睛替他盯紧了那个封锁了能力的向导，谁都无法判定那人是当真被压抑到了无害的地步、或不过是自行伪装成了那样。鲁路修在这过程中始终沉默着，他必然看到了一些东西，他还不至于否认这点。

“它好像不太喜欢我。”然后他说。哨兵抬起头来，看见那双晶紫眼睛里隐约倒映着凶禽的影子，身形压低、羽翼半张，如随时会俯冲而下剖开猎物胸膛一般。“说不喜欢还是轻的。鹰类摆出这副姿态的时候，通常就是在试图进攻了。”优等生用一副平板陈述的口吻说，旋即面露苦笑，“我好像比我能够假设的还要不受欢迎啊，朱雀。”

有那么一刻，就着实能轻易读懂对方神情间的含义一事，枢木朱雀由衷地痛恨起自己来。你是在嫌恶我了，他从那双眼睛里看见无声嘲弄，或者厌烦我了——为什么还要假装友善呢？在无辜友人的身份设置下，鲁路修·兰佩路基显得困惑而失落，逼真得恰到好处。朱雀用拇指抵上自己的太阳穴，反复按压起来。

“那是，”他咬着牙说，“我的错。”

它是害怕了。即使曾与它相搏的凶兽此刻不在出游，在面对这个隐藏于人群的向导时，他的精神体也保有本能的警惕与畏惧。但他不能这般解释，他不能解释一切。所幸他行为举止间的焦虑没那么容易叫人忽视，因而在他勉强吐词过后，鲁路修的神情缓和了些，又一脸将信将疑地凑上前来。“你是说这阵子你过于紧张了？”他听见对方说。那声音若有若无地飘荡在耳际，相当近了、还不足够。他可以听得更清楚些，假使他愿意的话。

“恐怕、也许——”

他需要这个。

“——鲁路修……？”

我需要这个，他安静想着。在所有焦虑困苦的情绪浮游间，唯有这一个念头清晰得近乎冰冷。他伸出手，握住对方的衣袖，起先只是搭覆、而后才慢慢收拢手指。“嗯？”那人发出疑惑单音，柔软得不够真切。他便将两人距离拉得更近，靠得更近，终究是到了能够传递呢喃耳语的地步。

“稍微，”他低语道，“安慰一下我吧。”

他握得更紧，隔着衣袖，没有切实触碰到其下温度。他半跪在那人近前，俯首时以微妙角度下倾，一秒便足以轻巧地贴上放松微张的嘴唇。那双色泽漂亮的眼睛睁大了，宁静的湖泊被扰动了，从茫然间跳曜起细末的怒火。而朱雀只是沉默着贴紧，起先是嘴唇，然后是牙齿，轻轻磕碰后舌尖也滑入其间，在这一切发生的时候，他分明感受到细微颤栗在自己的皮肤下游散开来，好似再寻常不过的身躯温度都如火焰般灼热。他可以让这次试探持续到对方呼吸滞涩，但他没有，他退去的速度和这个亲吻发生时一般快。他的手掌握着对方上臂，他的膝头挤进对方两腿间的空地里，他看见鲁路修半是惊愕半是气恼的神情。

“你以为你在做什么？”那人压低声音说。这代表他生气了，但事情还有挽回的余地。他的面颊染上了一重红晕，恼火的成分居多，裹杂着一丝羞愤难当。他的精神震颤仍然微不可察，也无法叫过于明显的抗拒心绪直接传达出来。你在做什么？他的嘴唇嚅动着，无声地拼出质问言辞。这算什么——耍我吗？他并没有抽退身子，也没有徒劳地试图挣脱手臂，但在朱雀慢慢环住他肩头时，喉间传出一声古怪的咕哝声。

“我不知道。”朱雀说。他将呼吸埋在对方颈间，继而沉沉叹息。“……我不知道，鲁路修。”

别做傻事，他警告自己。自行消融屏障，恳求一个能力被压抑的向导抚慰自己，以切肤之亲获取零星慰藉……别做那样的傻事。他不能冒险唤醒那些沉睡的东西。所以他只能将所有过激言行都闭锁深埋，小心地不叫它们露出半点端倪。他将嘴唇贴在对方耳根上，浅浅摩挲着；他自己耳际传来低沉问询。“我无权拒绝，是吗，圆桌骑士大人？”鲁路修说，声音饱含着讥讽与无奈。他身体僵硬得厉害，既不蓄意迎合也不多做推拒。朱雀将手掌覆在他的肩胛骨上，隔着外衣慢慢抓紧了手指。

“你可以。”他说，“我说过了，我没有要威胁你的打算。如果你讨厌这个的话，就叫我停下。”

“——我……”

鲁路修只发出了一个音节，在朱雀含住他耳垂时，更多话语便尽被阻断了。朱雀将他推在墙根，听见他的呼吸变得慌乱而急促。他的耳朵也红了，他的眼睑阖上了一半，在朱雀浅而谨慎地再度贴上他嘴唇时，他被摁住的肩头有些发颤。那点儿颤栗传至试探者的掌心，叫人难辨其根源在于畏惧还是单纯的紧张。他张开嘴，细细喘息了一阵，朱雀去挑逗他的舌头时，他发出抱怨似的低微呜咽。

“……你是认真的吗？”在第二个亲吻结束后，鲁路修轻声发问。他抬手抚上朱雀的胸口，缓慢探至衣襟，然后用力紧揪住了。他目光里的恼意渐渐褪去了，变成了更加深邃复杂的东西。朱雀直视着那双眼睛，单手握住了那只神经质地攥住自己的手。

“比你想的要认真。”

“你想要我？”

“我需要你。”他说。

他没在说谎，这让他奇异地感到安宁，又为此而感到荒谬不堪。他去拨开鲁路修的手指，那手指蜷握的力度迅速消减了，一如那人面上平板抗拒的神情。鲁路修沉默着，由他勾过衣领搓开暗扣，将校服外衣完全开敞，再而便是衬衣纽扣。朱雀用嘴唇摩挲着他的边颌与面颊，时而蹭过唇角，及至解开衣领后才慢慢下滑。他含住鲁路修的喉结时一并用力抱紧了对方的腰，这让他们一并侧着身滑躺下去。他将手掌抵在对方胸口，滑在衣衫以内，平贴着赤裸皮肤。他听见低微哼声，他抬起头来，他望见那人在用唇形描摹词句。

骗子，鲁路修说。

他没有确切说出声来，或许不过是心神恍惚间一丝嘲弄，或许未见得是真切质疑，然而这让朱雀开始恼火了。唯独是这一指控，他想，唯独是你。他哽住了，记起自己着实有多少未能践行的承诺。但唯独不是此刻，不是现在，不能由鲁路修所提起。他扯开更多衣扣，将衬衣下摆从裤腰里拽拉出来。他抱着鲁路修的后背，指节沿着脊骨一节一节攀上去。他用力地吸吮对方的锁骨，直至确保那片皮肤上会留下一小块淤痕。他将膝骨抵在对方胯间磨蹭，半压制着这具身躯使得鲁路修无法轻易挣脱。

你又知道什么呢？他困窘地做着这些，久久无法摆脱胸腔中燃起的焦灼。就算是ZERO，也未见得会知悉昔日里去往欧洲的那一趟行程。那是皇帝心血来潮导演的一出戏剧，不必要的东西，除去叫所有的当事人徒增痛苦外毫无意义。将那一切都记挂在心头的人才会输得更加彻底。他抚摸着对方的腰腹，换得另一阵细微颤栗后，指尖勾住了对方的皮带扣。这让鲁路修蓦一下慌张起来，掐住了他的肩头。

“……等等、嘶——等下……”

朱雀摘开他皮带的速度很快，手指贴合裤链下滑，隔着底裤触到了沉甸甸的性器。他听见鲁路修咽了口唾沫，他闭上眼睛，将前额抵上对方肩头。鲁路修的上衣完全敞开着，朱雀将唇齿贴在他胸前，又开始漫无目的地吸吮可以触及的一小块皮肤。他手头的动作则轻柔得过分，谨慎精妙地逗弄着，五指贴着逐渐坚硬起来的轮廓反复刮蹭。很难说他的举动不算过激，然而他分明感到对方原本绷紧的身子一分一分放松下来，他肩上的手指也松脱了，重新攥住了他的前襟。

朱雀低低哼了一哼，察觉到那人正在效仿自己方才的举动。很像是你的作风，他想。不愿落到下风，而且精于学习。这会儿鲁路修的膝腿挤在他胯间，钝重地磨蹭着。他感到对方摸索着解开自己上衣时，估摸着自己已经半勃了。他开始觉得身躯发烫，他们分明还在背影处，所以那不是阳光所致。炙热感缠绕着他的皮肉，从已经淡化痊愈的瘢痕中蒸腾而出，化作汗水与急促的呼吸。

他将手指探入了鲁路修的底裤，径直抓握住那根性器时，他的下颌被捏住了，引着他抬起了头。朱雀睁开眼睛，也张开了嘴。他看着那双漂亮的紫眼睛逼在近前，里头的意味晦暗难明。鲁路修啃咬他嘴唇时动作生涩而莽撞，朱雀哼出低沉鼻音，主动探出了自己的舌头。对方急切吮吸他口中津液时，他短暂地失神了片刻。时至如今，他意识到，鲁路修·兰佩路基并不会成为性事中的掌控者，一如他无法牵动萦绕周身的重重陷阱与复杂局势。

所以只能由我来，他想，假若我愿意的话，我就可以引导你在我这里失控。他为这念头轻声发笑，又因对方将手探入自己衣襟、使力抓捏起一侧胸肌来而低沉喘息。来自对方的并不精妙的作弄与触碰形式让他感到熟悉，让他一并颤栗起来。我需要这个，他疲惫地意识到。我需要你。

你的触摸，你的体温，你的掠取和给予，你的拥抱和亲吻，你的存在本身。残存下多少温情都不甚重要，纯然是出于欲望也好。于你而言毫无意义也好，因为我会记得的。他抓住鲁路修的手，引着它去碰到自己渐渐浸湿的裤裆，在那只手缓慢地掏摸出自己的阴茎时喘息得愈发厉害。我会背弃这一切。我会记得。

“……我们会被发现的。”鲁路修说。他们的嘴唇短暂地分开了一会儿，各自都蒙上了湿润水光。朱雀看着他泛红的脸色，又小心地用余光向下瞥去。他们腿脚交叠着，手指探在两人小腹相隔的间隙里套弄着彼此的阴茎。这会儿喊停已经太迟了。他挪动被压住的一侧手臂，叫它安全地环在对方腰间，绕在身后轻轻抓捏了一把不足丰盈的臀瓣。

“那么，”他呢喃道，“希望我们运气好点。”

鲁路修白了他一眼，手头却跟着他的动作一道走了。朱雀被那些细而修长的手指圈住龟头时，头脑有些发昏。他的性器在对方手掌中跳动，随着两人无意识的腰胯摆动而不时摩擦着任意一方的小腹，间或被稍稍挤压一番。他想象它能挤入对方两腿间，被大腿根部的细嫩皮肤和臀底软肉夹紧，或者狠狠捣入臀瓣当中的肉穴里，操得对方胡乱叫喊起来——他的确这么做过。他单手揉动着对方的臀瓣，隔着校服裤料抠弄臀缝，而鲁路修也在报以相同的举动。那人空余的手掌从他后腰抚摸到腿根，手指抠着他的臀底，性器在他掌中逐渐胀大，变作他所熟悉的、用过人的知觉体察过每一处轮廓细节的坚硬形状。他记得它滑过自己的舌面、抵在喉咙深处时的咸腥滋味，他记得它撑开自己肠道时令人昏厥的疼痛与快意。他喘息着，头脑里一片混乱，不知自己在被何种欲望操控着，唯独想着再多一些、更多一些，贪婪地汲取着近旁的温度与亲密厮磨。他们勾缠着舌尖，挨蹭着暴露出的胸腹，肢足相抵着耸动腰胯，指尖将欲望炙热处拢在一块儿胡乱搓摩。

这事进行得不算快，但也并未持续太久。他们先后高潮，相隔不过数秒，朱雀浑浑噩噩地放空了片刻，绷紧的足趾在皮鞋里放松，血液逐渐回到了头脑里。他将腿脚向后挪开，慢慢跪坐起来，倾身望着仍然眼神迷蒙地躺卧在地的另一人。然后他舔了舔自己的手指，蹭干净了指根处沾上的不知是谁的精液。这一下让鲁路修脸更红了，发出了一声古怪的呜咽。

然而朱雀撇开了视线，低声问他有没有随身带些纸巾。副会长眼神一清，从衣袋里掏出了应时之需。随后他们沉默地擦拭着自己，慢慢整理着衣物。朱雀扎好裤腰时抬起头来，恰恰碰上对方目光。“怎么？”他扬起眉梢。鲁路修嘴角抽搐了一下，一脸崩溃地撑住了前额。

“有点惊讶。”他低声说，“就你刚才看我时的那副表情，我还以为你会不管不顾地继续做下去。”

朱雀闻言有些愣神，旋即暗自责怪起自己大抵是没能按捺住情绪。“嗯，”他佯装担心地叹了口气，“我觉得你有点被吓到了。”他侧过身去，替对方系好衬衣最上方的一粒纽扣。鲁路修挪开了手掌，再度露出的表情复杂暧昧了许多。

“我可没想过会跟你，”他顿了一顿，微微阖拢了眼睑，“变成这种关系啊。”

朱雀松开了手，收回了手臂，在对方看不见的背后缓缓捏紧了一侧拳头。如果，他咬住自己的嘴唇，如果这是真的。这是他曾经假象过的情境，在所有变故都不曾发生时，在他仍以为他们有朝一日能携手并进时。他们会谨慎而迟疑地靠近彼此，从简单的亲吻开始，从简单的互相抚慰开始，就像今时今日。“我曾经想过。”他说，“也许很久了。”

鲁路修睁开了眼睛。“这是你界定失去朋友这件事的理由吗？”

“也许。”朱雀声音枯涩道，“反正我总是在搞砸一切，这回大概也一样。”

那不全是他一人的过失，只是从来也难以摘离他的责任。他靠回墙角，试图通过腕表查看时间。午休时段还没有结束，天台上也没有出现其他的不速之客。他余光瞥见另一人的身形向自己靠近，很快又到了能够察觉体温的距离上。“很难说你没有。”鲁路修说，“也很难说我原谅你了。”

然后是这一日的最后一个亲吻，由那人主动施与，先是贴近他的唇角，而后才滑动至完整覆上嘴唇。如果你忘却那些事，朱雀想。如果我们不曾互相背叛。如果你能将方才发生的一切当做是我们头一次接触彼此。他将舌尖从对方舌尖上滑开，在那双眼睛并着那人面容一道从正前方挪走后抬起头来，望上了蔚蓝晴空。阳光有些刺目，他眯起了眼，又用手背蹭过分明干燥得很、却仍在发涩的眼角。

“是啊。”他说，“我想也是。”


	6. Cr. 3.2

“我觉得不行。”鲁路修说。他平躺在床上，内裤脱下一半，布料挂在一边膝盖上，这是他身上仅剩的衣物。他瞪着天花板，觉得此刻自己脸上的表情多半看起来很蠢。他对“蠢”的定义是“事项不在自己掌控范围之内”。

“那就不这么做了？”朱雀说，在他大腿内侧挪动的手指顿住了，“现在停下还来得及。”

“算了吧。”鲁路修说，把目光撇向一侧，“我也没真的拒绝过你什么。”

 

如果按照大众的论点，他们可能算是在建立某种意义上的秘密关系。由已然贵为圆桌骑士的枢木朱雀的主动接近开始，天台上的一个吻，以及随之而来的更多亲昵接触。绕开了已知的监控，尽管监视网实质上已经作废，不由自己领头主动避让开可能存在的窥探视线也减轻了遭受怀疑的风险。

客观而言，没什么坏处。黑色骑士团刚刚开始恢复活动不久，鲁路修也不指望短期内能彻底摘清自己的嫌疑。第七骑士横竖是要在他身边久留，巴望着从他身上寻到破绽，或者握着一线可怜的指望情愿他是真的无辜——他觉得朱雀并不会天真到这地步。没什么坏处，倒不如主动去充当一个更为高明的骗子。扮演一个对故友重返倍感高兴的普通学生，一个对亲密友人间关系的转变方式有些困窘但不过度抗拒的年轻人，识得大局，偶尔耍耍性子，对现状有些不安。情窦初开的傻瓜。

鬼扯淡。

天知道他耗费了多大功夫才让自己在枢木朱雀接近身旁时保持面上的镇静自若，而不是条件反射弹起身退避开，打从那位圆桌骑士换回校服重新走入阿什弗德的那一天起就是如此。这码事能让他用上过往十七年积攒下来的定力，而这绝不是因为什么天杀的情窦初开。一个觉醒的向导到底拥有多么细微的洞察能力，并非从精神上、而是从接触间的所有细枝末节——眼睑翕动的幅度，瞳孔收缩的速度，呼吸与心跳的频率——若是完全开释哨兵的能力，枢木朱雀大可以通过这些从他身上辨析出最为细微的异样征兆。幸好就目前来看，对方还没有在学校里动真格到那地步的意图。

然而鲁路修也不知道他什么时候就会那样做。也许已经在做了，假模假样维持着面上的和颜悦色，自行撤除屏障凑到自己跟前打探一番，再转去一趟医务室叫学校配备的诊疗师应需重塑那层保护网，假装无事发生过。如果这就是朱雀日常在做的事情，鲁路修也只能紧绷着精神去全力应付。给自己一些简单的精神暗示，假装他们确实不曾撕破脸面背叛彼此，假装所有施加于ZERO的暴行都不曾存在过。那些暴行打下的烙印留在他身体里，凝聚成诡谲魇想又蛰伏在阴影中，每每在他夜间独处时陡然浮现，叫他在生生打个冷颤后睡意全无。那时候他便直直躺平着，任由虚幻的痛觉从腿脚烧灼至腹中，在胃里翻涌起冰冷的恶心感，连带着白日留下的对特定那人友善微笑的记忆都歪曲作狠厉狰狞的。

所以是啊，如果有更加合理的借口来解释自己在面对枢木朱雀的心神不宁与紧张、能够让一部分情绪波动合理宣泄出来，那自然是再好不过的了。

 

“正常人不会把这种事定义为‘还行’。”C.C.冷漠道，“正常人在面对自己厌恶憎恨的对象时只会巴不得躲得更远，而不是想方设法说服自己去继续跟他搞好关系。”

“很不幸我没法躲得更远。”鲁路修说，“我倒也想。”

在圆桌骑士的监视下，他们能够碰头的机会不多，只有在需要处理的事务悉数解决后才有片刻用于独处。C.C.向他打听学校里的事情，听故事的兴趣多于替他分忧。没关系，反正他也没有更合适的倾诉对象，而他再这么憋下去也只能闷声爆炸。C.C.教了他更多向导自我调控情绪的小技巧，很有用，在独自待着时至少比一味藏起自身能力来扮成常人要强。与此同时她也没有停止对他进行嘲笑，这令他产生的烦闷感很快盖过了对她的感激。

“和你的敌人搞秘密约会是什么感受？”她这么问他。鲁路修盯着搁置在桌几上的面具看，摸不准自己是不是正在无意识地龇牙咧嘴。

“我们没在约会。”

“那你恐怕得重新定义一下约会的意义。”C.C.拖长了腔调，“就普通人来看，时不时在私底下碰个面，不是为了公事也不是为了学业，忙着把胳膊和嘴往对方身上凑，这就已经算是约会了。除非你对约会的定义是——”

她赖到他膝盖上，一只手屈起两指成环，另一只手伸出单指慢悠悠探入环扣中滑动。鲁路修面无表情地瞪了她一眼，把她从自己腿上赶开了。“不好笑。”他压着嗓子说，确信自己的脸色必然不太好看，否则那令人头疼的魔女不会突然收敛起玩味笑意、转而攀上他肩膀轻轻拍了拍。

他们没有进展到那一步，一时半会没有。打从天台上的那一轮互相爱抚过后，他们所做的最出格的事情也不过是在校园角落里挤出一些闲暇时间，搂抱在一块儿磨蹭膝腿再贴合嘴唇。朱雀的表现既不粗暴也不过激，即使有那么一丝急切，也只体现在亲吻他的方式上。帝国的第七圆桌，传闻中击败了ZERO的胜者，面对时下格局一样束手无策，想必也经受过无数质疑了。所以在校园里，在过去的友人身边，在实质上两人都心知肚明、只是都佯装不知的祸乱根源身畔，他会呈现出一丁点儿心力交瘁、渴求安抚的迹象来，也是再自然不过的。

就这点来说，他们两人对待彼此的态度都差不多扭曲古怪。分明不是能够互相依托的对象，却仍在暗中维持着这类默契。一方向另一方索求，安抚、陪伴与体温，前者明知他们两人各自都犯下了多少过错，而后者也无从推拒。

别太沉迷了，鲁路修警告自己。也别把这一切当真。你能对一个会用最差劲的手段试探自己的男人抱有多大指望呢？即使他表现得多么友善、看似多么喜爱你了，他才是那个自始至终清醒地面对一切的人，任何亲昵举止都不过是卑劣谎言的另一种表现形式。要这么说服自己很容易，因为他着实见到了那个人的精神动物。那只山鹰，凶狠瞪视自己如随时会发动袭击的猛禽，来自灵魂层面的敌意远比所有面上的表现更为真实。

要说服自己很容易，全然不去在意却很难。即使事到如今，他分明知道当下的一切都不足真切，随时会因局势变幻与谎言维系的和睦假象破裂而彻底失去，他依然允许自己暂时被困在这假象里。憎恨是个更合理也更简单的选择，在那人将自己所遭受过的折磨用温暖臂弯覆压过去之前，在痛觉残留被柔软亲吻悉数洗去之前。若不是他确实记得枢木朱雀昔日里的所作所为，他便真要被这副温柔态度给欺瞒过去了。可他偏偏清醒着，正因清醒才会私下里因自己这份矛盾心念而焦头烂额。

他不知道这状况会维持多久。也许要维持到枢木朱雀再度远离学校，也许自己还会先一步离开，也许在那之前他们就已经因无关紧要的琐事爆发争吵、横竖不过是寻一个甩给对方冷脸看的由头。那种契机还未出现，所以他们还在虚情假意地接近彼此。共同进餐，周末出行，在暗处交握手掌磨蹭掌心纹路，直至这般简单的接触再不会让他暗地里泛起更排斥的情绪了。这期间枢木朱雀甚至到他的住所中留宿过几次，好像军队戒令对圆桌的约束已经松散了许多。起初鲁路修对此表现得相当紧张，直至他发觉朱雀能做出的最出格的事情也不过是把自己按在沙发上深吻一番，粗糙指茧滑入贴身衣物内侧摩挲腰腹，激起一股颤栗的热流，又在它真正聚拢成型前抽退而去。然后朱雀会及时回去准备好的空闲房间，并不和他在同一间房里抵足缠绵。每每如此，以至于鲁路修渐渐消解了紧张心绪，又为此疑神疑鬼起来。

即使尺度不太出格，他们做这些事时也总是背着罗洛的。时至如今，私人空间内的监视已经撤除了大半，除非有人刻意窥探，否则叫名义上的监视者不知全情也不甚困难。然而即使只呈现出表面上的良好关系，也足够那年轻人隐隐掩不住敌意、在与名义上的兄长单独谈论时抗拒皱眉。“他为什么会出现在这里？”第七骑士头一次迈入门前厅时，罗洛就这么问了。哨兵男孩的精神体在其主人脚边悄悄龇牙，蹲踞的幼狼，平日里看似无害，凶性却是无论如何都洗不脱的。鲁路修冲着他恬然微笑，俯身过去搭上他的臂弯。

“因为我没有立场对旧友夜话这种申请进行驳回。”鲁路修说，叫自己表现得像是个认真专注地替虚假手足考虑过了的好哥哥，“放松点。好歹还是你名义上的上级，再怎么样也不会对你不利。”

我当然没关系了，罗洛悻悻嘟囔道，我担心的是……他垂首捏拢手指，嚅嗫半晌后轻言细语地请鲁路修小心些。他们分开后鲁路修终于收敛了笑意，用力搓了搓自己发僵的脸面，疲惫于里里外外从未停止的角色扮演。

罗洛的担心不无道理，事实上鲁路修对自己的人身安全考虑得比任何人都还更多。如果朱雀真打算做什么更为出格的事情，看在现前还算和睦的氛围上，鲁路修希望至少在条件周全的情况下他不会下手太重。毕竟被粗暴撕裂衣物强制性交、在缺乏充分润滑的条件下给操到脱力痉挛决计算不上什么令人愉快的初体验，以此作为开端，他并不相信枢木朱雀能是个多么温柔友善的床伴。

所以他早早在房间里备好了润滑液，一小盒保险套，锁在床头柜里以防万一。他准备这些时持续着散漫的恼恨，既针对叫他这般提心吊胆的人也针对像是乖乖认命了的自己。那些东西在他卧室里放了好一阵，始终没启用过。

就这样下去也未尝不可，反正那档子事除了叫自己担惊受怕加反胃之外也没别的意义，鲁路修本来是这么想的。转折发生在又一次约好的留宿间，入夜后他们结束了无关痛痒的闲聊，各自去做就寝的准备。朱雀钻入盥洗间的时段靠后，鲁路修已经换好干净睡衣，把罗洛赶回房间，自己则从门厅转悠到厨房，检视还有什么落下的未解决的问题。他拾走一个落下的餐盘，洗干净后推入碗柜，然后走入起居室，察觉到有人把东西落在了沙发一角。

鲁路修皱眉瞪视了那棉白织物片刻，将它拾到臂弯里，转身向盥洗间走去。径直走进门把东西放在面池上再走开比等待那人出声求助再这么做要便捷，至少他这么觉得。在别人洗浴身体时闯入门内这档子事他也不是没干过，相较而言对方是同性时还不那么尴尬，反正不管他们两人之间是个什么关系，先前大家多多少少都在更衣室和厕所彼此看过一些。他就这么做了，拧开门把，没有上锁，放下那套干净浴袍，准备转身走出。没必要去多看一眼浴帘的方向，反正它也拉拢——

——了？

鲁路修的脖子僵住了，视线也卡在他原本只是随意一瞥的方向上。浴帘没有完全拉拢，多半只是随手一扯、实际遮上的范围不到一半。令他僵直的并不是枢木朱雀的裸体，圆桌骑士肌理分明、结实匀称的身体，在淋浴下方浸湿发红、淌着水珠。不是。在帘幕宽阔的间隙中，那人垂首站立着，一侧臂弯撑在墙壁上，腿脚岔开一个微妙角度，足够指掌探入其间。

他就在这么做。没去触碰勃立状态的性器，绕过沉甸甸的阴囊，让手掌在胯下滑动。从侧面看去，只能瞧见他不住转动抽送着的手腕，以及面上困窘的潮红。他喘息着，微弱声音与手指捣弄翻搅某处的动静一并被水声所覆，嘴唇翕张着柔软拼凑出一些重复的字节，像是在喃喃呼唤某人、某个过于熟悉的名字。他做得专注，忙于激烈地鼓捣自己的股穴，以至于并未对旁人的窥探作出任何有效反应。

他是真的没听见自己开门和迈步的动静，或分明知道有人在旁观却不甚介意，鲁路修不能肯定。同样不能肯定的是那人自慰时无声呢喃的内容，口型过于眼熟，像是他每一次淡然接近身畔时自然吐露的呼唤。他渐渐躬下身，背脊拱起弧形，喘息得愈发急促，其间起伏着柔软低沉的鼻音。鲁路修微微张开了嘴，却下意识绷住了自己的声息。

他说不准自己为什么还没转身离开，反而着了魔似地盯着这场私密情事看。那人微微躬身时的腰臀曲线，后颈与鬓角沾湿的发梢，潮红面色与滑动的喉结。在这般作为中，枢木朱雀先前留给他的冷漠、暴躁而决绝的顽固印象骤然破碎了，鬼怪重露出人的样貌，会如此这般沉溺于欲望，也能够为他人所触碰。鲁路修攥紧手指，胃里又翻涌起冰冷的不适感，绞紧又松散开、绞紧又松散开，随后奇妙地消失了，在更下方燎着了一股热流。他目睹对方微微弯曲膝腿，手腕晃动得愈来愈快，拱起的腰臀底端隐约可见指掌活动的形式，来回抽送间一路推至指根。就在那一刻，原本低垂目光的人忽然抬头，侧向他所在的方位，神情轻微扭曲了一瞬，嘴唇分张似想言语，又迅速慌乱抿紧了。

随后，不知是刻意还是恰到时机，又或者是心神动荡下难以遏制，朱雀的身子轻轻一抖，就这样在闯入者的注视下到达了高潮。鲁路修僵立不动，眼睁睁看着对方一言不发地在淋浴下冲洗掉身前溅上的浊液，手指也从两腿间抽离了，压住宣泄过的性器顶端慢慢搓洗。这过程中朱雀缓缓俯低身形，最终滑跪在浴缸当中，半晌才空出手来搭在浴缸边缘。他的目光投放来时，瑛绿眼睛里一片晦暗。

“你忘记拿浴衣。”鲁路修低声说。他艰难地咽着唾沫，仍然不知道对方是否始终知悉、或是从何时开始察觉到了自己的存在与窥视。他昏昏然向面池上一比划便缩回手掌，拿不准自己该不该挪开视线、又更加拿不准该把眼睛往哪放。朱雀眨了眨眼，慢悠悠地应了声。

“……喔。”他轻轻点头，神情渐趋平静，看不出多少怪罪成分，“我最近有点容易走神。多谢了。”

他的手臂上有抓痕，长而醒目，不至破损但泛着鲜红。靠近手腕处有下陷的掐印，还有尚未消解的淡淡淤青。一部分是方才制造的，这很明显。一部分恐怕也不会相隔太远。那不是被旁人施暴所能留下的痕迹，只可能是源于他自己。鲁路修观察到这些，留下一些昏沉杂乱的感念，再回过神来时已经置身于自己的房间里，坐在床沿，直愣愣地盯着空处，全不知道自己是如何强作镇定又落荒而逃的。他转了转眼睛，待到呼吸终于不再滞涩了，才留意到自己下半身的光景好似也有些不对。

见鬼。

先是那次互相协助似的抚慰，这回他只因为一点儿视觉刺激就勃起了。枢木朱雀的裸体，自渎的举止，那副罕见的、不够平定也不足强硬的、几乎是茫然脆弱的神情，那个做出一切残暴施虐举止的家伙——搞什么？鲁路修暗暗唾骂着自己，尝试对下身鼓胀的迹象不予理会，猛然搓乱了自己的头发，然后坚决地径直翻身钻入被窝。

他一时间很难平定心绪，就算抛开这莫名其妙的性唤起，就他方才所目睹的场景本身，也足够他认知混乱上好一阵了。他唯一能判明的只有当前的第七骑士着实压力过大了一些，三番两次地提及需要安慰也不是作假。他不敢在学校里动用向导能力，生怕对方有所察觉，但即使不从屏障后彻底解放自己的精神力，他也能模模糊糊感应到一些东西。近在咫尺的，焦虑困苦的，紊乱而急需抚慰的哨兵的意识海。此前他不去在意，不对此幸灾乐祸已经是他最大程度的宽容了。此时他偏偏被这认知困住了，甚至生出几许令人唾弃的关切来。

然后他警醒过来，听闻到向自己床铺接近的脚步声。一道光从打开的门洞中漏入，一个影子挪至他背后。“如果你是想来对我的裤裆做什么的话，”鲁路修说，身躯一动不动，也不回头多看一眼来人，“你应该早五分钟进来。”

“我错过时机了吗？”朱雀的声音问，带着一点儿轻飘飘的促狭。来人将手掌搭放在他背后，隔着单薄睡衣摩挲他的脊骨。鲁路修在被褥下方绷紧足弓，片刻后用力拉高被面，一路盖到自己头顶，把所有的肢端接触都隔离在外。

“不，是我打算先睡了。”他闷声道，“和你不同，我目前还没有躲起来自慰的兴趣。”

“本来也不是什么好的兴趣。”朱雀说。他的声音相当平定，即使裹着一点儿讽刺，也不是为了刺伤别人的。鲁路修闷在暗处屏息，听见他在外继续发言。“如果你有麻烦要解决的话，我可以陪你做点什么。看上去没有自己动手那么悲惨。”

“我想睡了。”鲁路修说。他感到有人隔着被子拍了拍他的脑袋，以为下一秒这层遮掩就会被强行扯开，轻轻抖了下肩膀。“也许下次。”

“那就下次。”朱雀说。

声音远去了，没有后文了。鲁路修等了许久，终于闷不下气，把被子从头上掀开了。房间里恢复了黑暗，唯独他一人躺在原处，好像刚刚他新增加的见闻又是一些虚幻臆想。

他知道并不是。

 

所以严格来说，他对事情的进展不是毫无准备，方方面面都是如此。

他们都很忙碌，又都算不得特别忙碌。为一些别处的纷争耗费心力，然后在寻常日间碰头，送出一个并不真诚的微笑。朱雀的态度没有什么转变，鲁路修暗中看他的目光倒是复杂了不少。朱雀的小动作并不多，不细心留意的话也不那么容易察觉。落在膝侧的手掌，拢进袖口的手指，在衣物遮盖间留下掐握淤血，多数人都不得见到半分。紧张，警惕，神经过敏，第七骑士在这方面的问题好似比他先前所能假设的还要更加严重。令人生气的是，他真的对此多加留意了，而不是像他应秉持的冷淡态度那样漠不关心。

就在他心事重重间，与他同桌的那人一边收拾书本一边侧过脸来。“周末我又有假期了。”第七圆桌说，语调神情都再自然不过，“如果你没什么特别要忙的，我能不能——”

“当然。”鲁路修随口应答。除去过于明显的恶作剧，近来他几乎不对朱雀的任何要求进行回绝。保险起见，不惹人生疑，就算答应得有些勉强，事后也能以“我又没法和堂堂圆桌骑士对着干”作为借口搪塞过去。朱雀将背包提到桌面上，站起身来进行最后的检视，鲁路修这才缓慢记起一些细节。教室里的人走得七七八八，没人在关注这个角落里的动向。他清了清嗓子，脸上有些发烧。“另外，呃。”

朱雀合拢背包带扣，站在桌沿凝目看他。鲁路修则在座位下踢了一记自己的脚跟。

“相关的……准备工作。用具。”他说，“屋子里有。”

话刚出口他就想咬断自己的舌头。好极了，为什么要提起来呢，考虑到假装无事发生过其实更容易。枢木朱雀未必记得那一两句口头戏言，如果他记得且打算当真那大可以让他自个儿去提前预备，如果他没有也方便搪塞推阻掉。鲁路修正忙着懊恼，朱雀就咳嗽起来。短促一声，面露讶然，眉梢奇怪地挑起了边侧。

“……你是这么积极主动的性格吗？”

鲁路修翻了个白眼。现在他不想咬断舌头了，他想直接掐死自己比较干脆。可惜他不能这么做，只能强忍尴尬拧出笑容再状若无事地转开视线。“只是比你考虑得周全。”他轻飘飘地说，“毕竟情况已经这样了，天知道你什么时候突然兴起就想跟我做全套。”他在桌膛下抠着自己的膝盖，近旁那人则伸出指背在他面颊上碰了碰。直至朱雀从教室后门离开，留下他独自坐在原处，他才吁了口气，额头猛地砸在桌沿臂弯上。

再然后事态就进展成了这样。周五下午的课程因校方会议而改为自习，两节课后就提前放了假。所以他们离开教室往校内住所去时，时日尚早，能在卧寝中铺开整片敞亮天光。常理来说罗洛应该吊在附近暗中监视第七骑士的言行举止，然而这一日他被同级生叫去社内帮忙。他原本想加以推脱，然而鲁路修着实不太乐意继续人前人后地绷着不同形式的伪善面孔，好言劝服他无需多加担忧。

所以当他们两人独处一室时，无人前来干扰，也没有暮霭阴影可供调和氛围。起初不过是无关痛痒的闲聊，各自都心不在焉，摆弄茶具、影碟与一些书籍。然后他们在沙发坐垫里碰上肩膀，像往常那样交叠了臂弯，随心所欲地啃咬起彼此的肩颈与嘴唇。没有人打扰，光线也没能暗到做任何出格的事都显得顺理成章的地步，朱雀将手掌搭放在他大腿上时，鲁路修尴尬而紧张地缩了缩肩。对方显然察觉到了这别扭情绪，并未出声质疑什么，只是轻声建议他也许换个地方。

他们从起居室转往鲁路修的卧室，各自的脚步都缓慢温吞，关拢反锁房门的动作也是一样。脱去外衣，解开衬衫，按部就班地进行一切，而没有慌乱暴躁的推压撕扯。他们在床沿贴切亲吻了一番，朱雀握住鲁路修的上臂，试探着摩挲一番后才终于将他推至仰卧。再然后他们隔着底裤互相抚摸了一阵，直至各自的裤裆都鼓胀到难以忽视的地步，才将那点儿蔽体布料从腰际扯下。

依照指示，朱雀从床头柜里找到了一早备好的一些东西。他沾了冰凉油液的手指从膝弯内侧起往腿根滑动时，鲁路修瞪着天花板，做出了那番退缩似的否决发言。事到临头叫停有些混账，他也知道这点，所以他一边觉得自己在犯蠢一边有些心虚，在对方询问是否真要停下时又改了口。片刻后朱雀握住他的腿弯，把挂在上头的底裤一路捋到他脚踝上。鲁路修把它蹬下床沿的时候，感到对方恰好用拇指摁住了自己的肛门。

他下意识打了个寒颤，身子随着指头顶入肠道的冒进动作而僵硬起来。不、不行，他在心底尖叫，还是太过了。即使做了一百次心理准备，即使做好了安全防护措施，即使对方此刻表现得多么温柔耐心，他还是抑制不住地发起抖来，手指用力绞住了床单。他不知道自己表现出了多大破绽，又或者不过像是初经人事的寻常反应。朱雀将手指顶到他体内，滑溜而顺畅，不如他记忆中那般凶狠艰涩。

“不会很痛。”朱雀说，慢慢活动着那根手指，屈折又放松，“你看我做过的。”

“谁知道你是不是对疼痛上瘾。”鲁路修有气没力地回击他。朱雀挑起眉梢，神情变得奇怪，手头动作乍一下快了许多。这让鲁路修加倍绷紧了神经，又不得不在对方问及哪里不妥时想方设法替自己发抖的肢足做出合理辩解。“痒。”他咕哝道，“我说这有点——啊……”

对方加入了更多手指，湿淋淋地顶入更多油液，状似无意却相当精准地扫过他的前列腺。鲁路修腰间一颤，失控地发出一声惊叫。朱雀并没有就此放过他，不同指节在他体内来回搓按，在他小腹底端扩开一阵酥软震感。异物侵入的不适渐渐退去了，鲁路修也拿回了对呼吸步奏的掌握。他仍然瞪着天花板，说不准哪件事更加离奇：知晓一切的第七圆桌真的在以相当温和的手段对待自己，还是自己的身体真的会因此而感到兴奋。

他并不怀疑朱雀可以就这样把他按摩到前列腺高潮。如今ZERO的假面还没被再一次拆破，假装过往的矛盾、伤痛和背叛都不存在是维持现状的基本条件，但这并不能改变一个事实，即枢木朱雀已经对他的身体足够熟悉了。敏感与脆弱的区位，容易施与疼痛和钳制的区位，能够叫他在恐惧颤栗中依然被迫抵达高潮的区位。回想起这些总归是件相当践踏尊严的事，鲁路修稍稍提起一个相近的念头便开始头脑发胀。形势比人强，这会儿他还是得乖乖打开双腿给这个疯子泄欲，虽然这个疯子此刻看起来没那么疯，几乎是正常的、过去为他所眷恋过的样貌了。

“还要继续吗？”朱雀问他。鲁路修回了神，低头看了眼自己向外吐着透明液迹的阴茎。他感到反胃，又感到这阵反胃很快就会像之前他经历过的一般转化为暖烘烘的热流，沦落到令人费解的欲望层面去。

“……闭嘴。”他说，“干我就是了。”

他听见对方用牙齿撕开保险套包装，一阵窸窸窣窣的声响。他留神看了对方的脸，就在朱雀将他的腿脚推高、一路架高至肩头的时候。朱雀的神情依然难以捉摸，也许就不该试图在床上弄清旁人的每一个细微表情的含义，反正大家的血都离开了脑子跑去了下半身。鲁路修扭了扭腰，感到有个覆着薄膜的弧棱形状抵在了自己股间，稍一用力便压进半分，再就一口气将半根硬物都推进了适才开拓过的甬道内。

他的屁股里又胀又热，不受控制地吸着那形状，也许吸咬得太紧了点，以至于朱雀皱眉喃喃着叫他稍微放松。我要是能做到就好了，鲁路修忿然想着，我还想知道我变得这么容易紧张到底是谁的错。他不能将抱怨说出口来，只得尽力抬高腰臀，在自己不怎么乐观的柔韧性许可范围内供对方行动方便。朱雀操了他几个来回，耐心地只用半根在浅处磨着。鲁路修仍然僵硬得厉害，试图将幻痛从四肢百骸里挤走，良久才吁出一口气，勾起足踝蹭了蹭对方的肩膀。

这会儿朱雀将拇指摁在他的膝弯内侧，用力挺进时能正好制住他两腿弹动的趋势。鲁路修哼了一声，又在被顶到敏感点时再度惊叫起来。他很快咬住嘴唇，尝试让自己条件反射的颤栗幅度减轻些、再减轻些。现在他又回到这境地里了，被同一人随心所欲地掰开腿脚任意侵犯，将粗长性器从肛口操到小腹。该死的他还记得这形状。一次次凿击在他肠壁深处，任他如何抽泣哭噎也不会放缓速率，在他被操到疼痛痉挛、硬行开发过的股穴不经触碰都红肿胀痛的时候，还会在强制他翻身后再度更换角度嵌入钉死。绝不是多么愉快的回忆，无论是被操到脱力失禁的过程还是之后自己的身体状态，敏感肿胀的私处内一片湿热粘稠，灌满的全是施暴者的精液。他不受控制地回想起这些，觉得自己此时抬腰迎合的动作可笑而可恨。然而疼痛消退了，此时此刻侵占他的只有放缓的步奏与精准到点的顶动，仿佛纯然是为了取悦他的身体。

这感触让鲁路修矛盾而困惑，在朱雀沉默地捣干了好一会儿之后微微张开嘴，尽可能轻而柔软地唤了对方的名字。腿弯有点酸，他尽量清晰地表达了这个意思。朱雀便一言不发地挪开了指掌，让他的足踝从肩头滑下，腿脚包夹勾缠住了自己缓慢耸动的腰际。这副顺从态度让鲁路修加倍困惑起来，一时间恍了神，朦朦胧胧在精神视野中瞧见了先前那只明显敌视自己的凶禽。正在同他交合的哨兵俯下身来时，山鹰蹲在其主人的背上，翅翼收敛、羽毛蓬松而丰盈，锐利眼瞳盯着他瞧，锁死在他身上，然后隐隐约约发出一声鸣叫。

那声音不似威胁，倒像是受了伤的凄厉。鲁路修没能想明白其缘由，那精神体又从他视野中隐去了。很快他也无暇去顾及方才的精神视野所见了，朱雀俯身压在他躯干上，缓慢钝重地在他胯下抽送，终于操深到粗大形状在他小腹中来回滑动的地步。那一下下深而有力的顶动让鲁路修头脑一片空白，挤压在小腹里的酸胀热流渐渐扩开了、裹着轻微疼痛叫他以更加舒缓的方式沉下心神，一时间甚至忘记管住自己的喉咙。他开始胡乱呻吟，攀住对方的肩颈索吻，在粗糙指茧蹭过胸腹、抠弄乳首时扭动着自己的屁股，表现得真像是个情窦初开又初摄禁果的傻瓜了。他潜意识里仍然吊着近似憎恶的冰冷念头，他说不准它是否还在起效、在他时下的表现中又还有多少虚情假意的表演成分。反正事情已经进展到这一步。

至少不算坏。

他抵达高潮时被按在枕面中亲吻，抵住唇舌急切吸吮，四肢都紧紧攀附在对方身上。朱雀的性器硌在他肠道深处，在他被汹涌快意吞没大半意识时轻轻抖动了一下，随后慢慢消去了坚硬形廓。他们各自沉默着，一时间只是放松喘息，朱雀没有急于退出他的身体，而是搂着他的肩膀向旁侧歪斜了身子。

于是他们侧蜷着搂抱在一块儿，肩颈相叠着错过彼此的神情。朱雀将呼吸埋在他颈窝里，伴着嘴唇的蹭动吮咬弄得他有些发痒。“鲁路修，”然后那人开了口，“我在想……”他的声音过于沉闷温吞，未道出全句就在某一步奏拖沓下去。被唤名者揽着他的腰，懒洋洋地来回抚摸着一小块皮肤。

“什么？”

“如果，”朱雀说，因缓慢而莫名显得严肃郑重，“有一天你觉醒为向导的话，由你来与我进行精神联结吧。”

鲁路修眨了眨眼，猛一下弹开了身。他抽退到足够看清对方面孔的距离上，惊愕地指了指对方又冲自己比划了一下。朱雀安静地点了点头，他则感到一阵头晕目眩。他试着张开嘴质疑或者干脆驳回，又摸不准到底作何反应才是足够恰当的。

“不情愿吗？”朱雀说。他苦笑起来，不知怎地看起来竟然有些失落。鲁路修一边唾骂他成为圆桌骑士后演戏功力见涨，一边恶狠狠地试图扼杀自己乍生出的同情心。帝国第七圆桌，战场上杀伐果决出了名，私底下有多心狠手辣自己也见识过了，无论如何都不会真心实意向明知是仇敌的人提出诚恳邀请。所以这回是从哪方面进行试探的？向导性质的觉醒？对可能存在的联结对象的选择？还是别的？鲁路修转了一大片猜疑心思，头昏脑涨之余愈发混乱起来。

“不——不是。”他磕磕巴巴地说，“这件事实在……太重要了。谁也不能仓促决定啊。”他暗自希望这副说辞不会令人生疑，然后眼见着朱雀微微阖拢眼睑，半睁着的瑛绿眼睛莫名温柔了些。

“不情愿……也不奇怪。”那个近来行事愈发令人难以捉摸的哨兵说，口吻温吞而苦涩，“依照你的想法来吧。”

他重新按住鲁路修的脊背，凑近了捉住嘴唇舔吻。后者惊愕心绪未去，茫茫然应承着这番温存的好意。但若论及自己的意愿，无需掩饰自己已然觉醒的事实，无需担忧彼此的记忆交融时也一并拆除了假面，在这般前提下，他觉得那并不是一个糟烂透顶的选择。

前提条件是不可能达成的，他想。但为什么呢。

为什么时至如今你还会提出这种假设，而我还真的会去考虑呢。


	7. Cr. 3.3

筱崎咲世子是个很好的助手。工作称职，脾性温和，身手了得，保密工作可靠，值得托付许多重要工作。比如说在鲁路修忙于海外事务时代替他出现在校园里掩人耳目，接下一些米蕾甩来的难题，代为应付一些难缠的人际关系——话虽如此，她能做到的事终究还是有限的。而且但凡并非本人在场，总会出一些大大小小的纰漏。不过其实，考虑到那些纰漏还算能被弥补的，如果她能一直代为应付那么多她自个儿顶着伪装面皮应下的邀约，鲁路修也不会为此头疼。

事实上，他本来以为这就够让自己头疼了，直至咲世子甩来了更加棘手的难题。“下周二，学生会全员集合。”筱崎流的当代传人表情平静道，“提前通知过了。躲不开的。”

“不能想办法推脱掉吗？”鲁路修下意识看了眼日程表，决计随口把担子甩给她，“而且其实你有办法应付会长吧？”

然后他就眼见着过去的帮佣在视讯里微微一笑，个中深意令他心头一颤。“枢木朱雀要来学校。”她和颜悦色地解说道，“我没法应付的是这个。”

五分钟后鲁路修把日程表改到了第三版，随后用力扯着自己的头发倒在了靠背椅里。C.C.从里间晃悠出来，被他随手抢了怀里的布偶过去埋下了脑袋。“为了这种事去刻意抽出空档来是不是有点蠢？”他闷闷不乐道。女人先是同情地搓乱了他的头发，又毫不留情地把那大个儿布偶抢了回去。

“像是为了约会而翘班。”她冷漠道，“你明明可以筹划一起暴乱临时引去圆桌骑士的注意力。”

“这个解决方案听起来比我在跟他约会还奇怪。”

“你们没有吗？还是说你们只约炮不谈情说爱？”

鲁路修翻了个白眼，放弃了在这个问题上与她争辩。

 

不管先前他和枢木朱雀在学校里把一段看似友好和睦的关系维持了多久，在黑色骑士团借计转移往蓬莱岛以及朱禁城的会面之后，他觉得再和第七骑士本尊碰头这件事相当不明智。有些状况逃不掉，有些情况避不开，危险性一次大过一次，搞不好哪天对方就会突然对他翻脸——在装相的耐性方面他自认还不错，而一个暴躁起来还得依靠别的向导来安抚的哨兵？

目前来看，先一步失去耐心的一方很大概率并不会是自己。所以鲁路修还是依照改好的日程安排回到了阿什弗德，连带着罗洛一起。重返校园的整个白天他都心烦意乱，盯着自己身旁的空位发愣的时间远比假装听课的时间长。及至午后枢木朱雀才出现在教室，鲁路修又很快假装起了认真听课。幸而课间逮着难得回一趟学校的第七骑士打探消息的人不少，而跑来找副会长确认先前由代班的那位接下的烂摊子情况的人还更多，鲁路修也用不着忧心如何开启一个适当的话题了。

这份提心吊胆的庆幸持续到了例会结束的时候。在此过程中朱雀没有什么出格的表现，在对待熟面孔们时维持着温和而客气的态度。散会后鲁路修惯例忙于整理米蕾弃置不管的材料，接下了一轮夏莉的质问，低声嘱咐了罗洛回去“看看情况”，微笑着和另外两位跑来闲逛的圆桌骑士道了别，然后心下一横，抬头看向了这一日里还没来得及交谈的那一人。枢木朱雀抱着双臂背光站在窗栏边缘，一半面目隐入阴影间，用那双浸深的瑛绿眼睛冷淡而安静地看望过来。

他沉默了太久，除他们两人以外所有人都离开了这方空间。门页被轻轻带拢的那一刻，他才轻轻吁了口气，唇角乍一下浮起嘲讽笑意。“不着急走吗？”他说，“我还以为你在忙于和女孩们约会。”他那副口吻中带刺的意味过于明显，纵使鲁路修做好了一部分承接难题的心理准备，还是免不了一阵诧异。

“是我听错了，”鲁路修迟疑道，“还是你好像真的在为此嫉妒？”

这假设令他感到荒谬可笑，在实际说出口后又激发出更多毫无意义的疑问。你能够指责我的立场在哪？我们在交往中吗？——不，等等，难道我们真的在交往中吗？他以为如果还有谁比自己更不会把先前的往来关系当真，那就必然是枢木朱雀本人了。不会当真和不愿当真或许是两回事，但没必要在这种情况下谈论区别。他胡思乱想了一会儿，瞥见对方面上嘲讽笑意淡去了，眼目也低垂下去。

“是啊，我在嫉妒。”朱雀低声说，“我不知道能从你这里听来多少真话。”

那般直白说辞让鲁路修愣了一秒，随后补充的话语又猛然击碎了他起伏不定的多余心思，叫他骤然冷静下来。谈论有关剖白与谎言的话题总是如此，横竖对方不过是想寻到一个借机发难的由头。“定义一下你刚刚的说法。”鲁路修说，暗中窜起一丝细微的气恼。

“我——什么？”第七骑士咬了咬牙，面上同样隐隐浮起怒意，“这是需要额外解释的事情吗，鲁路修？你和那些姑娘约会的时候有提过半点会减损她们对你的兴趣的事吗？让我想想，比如说你目前为止的性经历都仅限于同性？”

“朱雀。”鲁路修说。对方的话语内容不是问题，但这般质问的方式令他加倍窝火起来。那年轻圆桌松开了交叠的手臂，从倚靠窗沿的姿态中走了出来，缓缓逼近了。

“对不起？我以为我们多少在保持某种……某种默契，那么你是不是至少能在跟我见面的时候告诉我她们的名字？”他的声音显得飘移不定，在某些地方微弱下去，又在某些时候变得尖刻而清晰，“别跟我说你不记得，你的记性好到哪一步我很清楚。”

“——枢木朱雀。”

“鲁路修·兰佩路基。”他冷漠道，在近处站定了，“你到底隐瞒了多少事情，我不知道。如果可以的话我不愿去想。我也不知道你会对谁更坦诚点，罗洛吗？说真的，我该嫉妒谁呢？”

这就是指责的源头了，鲁路修想。这才是问题的根源所在。无非还是在暗示ZERO的问题，此前的计策，一个了解对手为人才得以施行的计策。很容易联系上亲密者的背叛，但也根本算不上背叛。他们实质上分道扬镳也不是第一天了，借着伪装出来的和善面孔加以攻击情感弱点才是更为可笑的举措。“枢木先生。”他说。他叹着气，望着走至近前的人。他花了片刻去停顿，在那沉默间隙里扯出一个假笑。“你把我当成什么？”

朱雀抬起了眉梢。“抱歉？”

“你当我是什么？”鲁路修说，“在役圆桌骑士的秘密情人，又听话又不敢违抗上层意旨，不需要额外优待也不需要刻意讨好，反正也是召之即来挥之即去？”起先他声音平缓，渐渐拔高音调也加快了语速。他自己也分不清这是纯粹在进行逻辑上的辩护反击，还是因为某些别的缘由。“我有自己的生活，阁下。事实上目前为止你都没有明确过对待我的立场是什么。”他陈述道，面上的笑容消失了，“我接受你把我们两人的关系发展到这一步来只因为你是枢木朱雀，没了。没有任何别的能让我谅解一个行事这么混账的家伙的理由。我说得够清楚了吗？”

他猛一下收住声，察觉自己语调里有些失控颤抖的成分。别入戏太深，他警告自己，别把这些当真。他深呼吸了一次，留意到对面那人面露愕然，先前的冰冷怒意不知何时已经淡化了许多。

“……我从没这么想过。”朱雀说。

“你说你需要我。我接受了。所以我站在这里。”鲁路修说，捏了捏拳头，因察觉自己着实感到一丝委屈而加倍恼火，“你还需要别的什么？帝国的赏赐？更高的地位？一个供你支使的听话的向导？”

“够了。”朱雀嘶声说，“我根本就不想——”

“是吗。”鲁路修冷笑了一声，“看上去目前我就是你唯一能切实掌握的东西了，所以你才会这么生气。”

他们瞪视着彼此，轮流发难过后一时间陷入僵局。鲁路修等待着对方再度回击自己，却不料朱雀的肩膀摇晃了一下，缓缓后退了半步。他的面色变得难看而疲惫，再没有先前那股子尖锐气势了。片刻后他将眼目也撇开了，重新抱起双臂来，神经质地抠着自己的手肘。

“——我不能。”他低声说，“我做不到。”

他的手指在衣褶间绞紧了一瞬，又无声无息地松开。这副模样并没有浇熄鲁路修的火气，但着实叫人拉回理智思索了一番。继续大吼大叫不是明智举措，事实上假使朱雀愿意的话，大可以揪着平民以下犯上这点多做文章。他并没有。鲁路修注视着他，思虑之余有些困惑。在两人都沉默了相当一阵之后，鲁路修清了清嗓子，努力摆出自己应当维持的和颜悦色来。

“对不起。我不该发脾气。”他率先认错，语调还有些生硬，“时间不算早了，你要赶着回军区吗？”

无论他言语间的送客之意是否出于无心，对方都迅速打消了这个可能性。“我，嗯，事实上我打算，”朱雀含糊地说，绿眼重新对上了他的视线，“留下来过夜。”

好极了。鲁路修开始感到牙疼。希望对方不是真的打算把切身报复留到床上。

 

形如先前C.C.所调侃的，他们实际干这档子事的次数好像也不少了。有一次开头就有后续，表面上都是身心健康的青少年，精力和性欲都需要地方派遣，不管实际跟你拥抱亲吻做爱的是不是你没法避开的敌人，在再度撕破脸面前保持这类基本默契也无妨。该怎么说呢，反正也没有更好的由头避开，至少能自我安慰一下这会儿枢木朱雀在性事间表现得不如他不该提的那部分记忆里那么粗暴了。

所以人的适应性就是这么可怕，这会儿他甚至都能半真不假地享受起来了，即使他明知道这个面上多么亲近自己的人曾经按着他的脑袋掼在地上等待赏功。为此鲁路修始终有些憋闷，偶尔大吼大叫宣泄一次或许也是不得已而为之。他在这飘移不定的心绪中做完了晚餐，在罗洛隐约不善的注视下把这年轻人赶回了房间。第七圆桌将提包从沙发上拎回客卧，然后在时针指向理应入眠的钟点前悄无声息地溜进了鲁路修的卧室。

他仅穿着宽松睡衣，上衣最上和最下的系扣都松散着，旁人能让手指轻而易举贴着他的皮肤滑入衣料内侧。房间的主人尝试对他这么做，在他态度明确地将膝弯迈上床铺边缘之后。他们在黑暗中交叠了肢足，坐在床沿互相抚摸，各自都没有更多言语、但悄悄将嘴唇贴在了一块儿。鲁路修依然有些气闷，有半程眯着眼睛、又在视野模糊不清间隐约听闻到衣物窸窸窣窣落地的响动。他没主动脱下自己的衣服，多少还有点赌气的倦怠成分在内。他张开嘴让对方塞进舌头，应和着发出唔唔嗯嗯的含混声息。不多时他的胸口一凉，很快上衣也离体而去，另一人的抚摸落点从他的腰际滑到胯间，隔着底裤稍微碰到他的性器。

然后对方的动作停止了，唯独听得见渐渐粗重了些的鼻息。鲁路修睁开眼睛，察觉到近旁那人将头颅埋下了，抵在自己怀中轻轻拱动，比之刻意调情更像是简单寻求慰藉的举措。他缓缓抬起手臂，犹疑着该不该在对方背脊上落下一次拍抚。

“朱雀……？”

“我累了。”他听见对方的低声咕哝，“你想换种方式来吗？”

什么叫“换种方式”？鲁路修一时没理解过来，只觉得对方所指的疲累多半不是身体层面上的。精神上的疲惫有更好的排解方式，找个合格的诊疗师帮忙处理，或者干脆闭眼多睡上一会儿。他怔忪片刻，朱雀从他胸口挪开了脑袋，径自向床铺间倒了下去。这让鲁路修悚然一惊，摸索着拍开房间顶灯，尝试去看清对方的状况。

“……你还好吗？”他轻声询问，“生病了吗？”

“不。”朱雀说。他面朝下闷在枕巾里，声音也一并沉闷了许多。“只是觉得总是由我来发力有点不太公平。”

他的体温没有异常，体表也没见到什么没能痊愈的新伤。鲁路修松了口气，心头还蒙着一层不解，待到朱雀抓过他的手按在自己的屁股上时，这份不解当即消失了，转而变作更为复杂的心思。多半又是一次试探，藉由身体接触与肉欲进行。并不意外，是枢木朱雀做得出来的事。鲁路修咬了咬牙，试图从困住脑袋的昏沉感中解脱出来。想快点，尽早判明应对措施，现在应该怎么做？反正在这时候拒绝好像不太明智。

那在接受之后呢，他又该怎么表现？不能太温吞，考虑到他先前着实发了脾气；不能太粗暴，考虑到他不能把自己切身报复的想法给表露出来。但适当的生疏造成的莽撞应当是可以的，反正他也没有多少相关经验。纯粹的“兰佩路基”该怎么做？他思虑太多、或许也太久，以至于他分明听见朱雀哼出了一声鼻音。“别告诉我你在这时候硬不起来。”朱雀说，转头露出半张侧脸，明显撇了撇嘴，“我也不是没见过你光是看着我自慰就勃起的样子。”

操。

至少第七骑士在很容易惹他发火这点上并不令人意外，鲁路修阴郁地想。虽然他自知那次浴室意外里自己的窘态多半是被对方留意到了，知道和被直接指出来还是两码事。他横下心来，索性直接探手去床头柜里摸出了润滑剂，拧开瓶盖便直接把里头的东西往另一人臀缝里淋去。朱雀又咕哝了一声，稍微拱起腰来，同时嘲笑他这么性急也不担心弄脏自己的床单。反正清洗工作都是我来做，鲁路修没好气道，如果你是在担心我弟弟发现什么的话——话说回来，狼的嗅觉不错，我不确定他是真的没发现还是在选择装傻。

朱雀不说话了，重新将脸闷回了鲁路修的枕头里。在确保他股间受外力影响湿透了之后，鲁路修把瓶装液体塞回了抽屉，抓住他的臀瓣揉捏了一下。“所以你又做了吗？就刚才？”鲁路修咳嗽了一声，“嗯……我是说，以那种方式自慰？”

“没有。”朱雀说，“显然今天我拥有比自己的手指更好的选择。”

恬不知耻。鲁路修歪了歪嘴，并着右手两指抠进了他的臀缝，探到肛口处顿住了。“只想确认一下我还需不需要给你做一轮扩张准备。”

“啊。”朱雀重新转过脸，鼻子被压得有点变形，且闷得有些发红，眼睛倒是眨得轻快，“没关系，如果你自己不嫌太费力，你也可以就这样直接操我。”

又是那副半真不假的口吻，鲁路修差不多都听惯了。“你是真的对疼痛上瘾吗？”他没好气道，将手指捅进了那处肉穴。朱雀在这一步没露出什么额外的古怪神情，平平静静地将腰臀一并抬得更高，从简单趴卧中慢慢屈起膝来。如今灯光打亮了，鲁路修得以仔细看全他的裸体，不出意料地又在小臂处寻到了泛红的抓挠痕迹。不仅是小臂，这回一路蔓延到了上臂，肩胛骨、后背、腰窝，抓痕与指印淤青，甚至比他身上实际印刻的伤痕还醒目。

所以方才那句诘问并不是没有道理，考虑到这痕迹依然像是全由他自己造成的。第七骑士究竟处在怎般的矛盾困境里，若是要站在ZERO的立场上去评判，说实话鲁路修不是很愿意去设身处地推测或为其担忧。每个人都有自己需要应对的难题，ZERO这张面具所需要承担的压力并不比一名数字出身的圆桌骑士小。但若不关乎大方向上的问题，只关乎个人……自己才是更加被动的一方。

他维持着这般胡思乱想在对方体内活动手指。他原本想尽早寻到朱雀的敏感点作弄一番，但实际操作起来有点不顺利。他找到了位置，但他戳按起来有点不得力。朱雀在他翻搅捣弄时发出轻微哼声，在他按压指尖时腰部敏感地一弹，同时皱起了眉头，低声抱怨着请他也许该记得把指甲修得更短些。“你也知道这是突发事态啊。”鲁路修反击道，不客气地多按了一下，旋即抽离了手指，在对方发颤的鼻音中恼火地意识到自己的确又一次不经过多抚摸刺激就非常简单地硬了裤裆。

他把下身衣物甩下床沿，握住朱雀的膝弯将它们分开了些方便挤进自己的膝头，双手各探出两指抠在肛口边缘，用力扒开来撑出足以塞进异物的大小，微微收缩着的洞眼在他眼皮底下一览无遗。他知道这姿势对于另一人来说多半有些屈辱，然而他恰好处在初习者的伪装下，做出一丁点儿稍微过分的举动也在可谅解的范围内。更加过激的就免了，毕竟他明面上还是平民身份，在被动引导下礼貌地干一名圆桌骑士的屁股姑且能被谅解，真要做出什么僭越举动，难保枢木朱雀不会真的以此为由向他问责。

“套。”在他挺身进入之前，朱雀忽然开口，“保险套。你是不是没——”

发言被迅速打断了，鲁路修借着润滑的帮助进行了一次猛冲，成功令他的话音中途转为一声闷哼。这也不过稍微打乱了他的呼吸步奏，很快他就撑起手肘支在身下，同时明确地叹了口气。这过程中鲁路修没有继续妄动，朱雀则慢悠悠地调整好了匍匐的高度。“我以为你的洁癖程度算比较严重的那种。”他咕哝道，“原来你喜欢这一口吗？”

“只是尝试一下。”鲁路修说，手指向外滑开，随意揉捏着他的屁股，“反正我这边本质上并没有个人作风问题，大概不用担心太多——除非问题出在你身上。”

“是这个理由吗？”朱雀说，“我还以为是因为弄脏更多的不会是你而是我。”

鲁路修轻轻拍了他一巴掌，暗自希望这举动不要显得太突兀失礼。“先说好，”他清了下嗓子，不太乐意地提出基本警告，“我——嗯——没当过上位的，多半不会太舒服。”

“也不会比……更糟了。”朱雀说。他的声音很含糊，当中的部分鲁路修没能听清，也不确定那是指某个时段还是具体某个名字。不过对这句式本身的认知就够人更加气恼了，尤其在他们各自脱个精光正在进行关键部分的情况下。他握住对方的臀瓣，不经出言提醒便动了起来，稍微退出半分又用力撞入更多。朱雀抽了口气，腰脊隐约抖动了一下。“——嘶、这话题不能提吗？”

“暂时不了。”鲁路修板着脸说，“目前来说我还没有一边跟你上床一边听你历数先前床伴表现的兴趣。”

“担心自信心受挫？”

“你能不能表现得稍微矜持一点？”

他干得更深，试图用这种方式封住对方的嘴。朱雀如他所愿安静了不少，没再说什么会激怒人的话，也没发出多少失控的声音。不是什么稀奇事，鲁路修想，应该说既然对方一早敢用性方面的手段来折辱自己，枢木朱雀若是在性经验上白纸一张才不正常。然而还是一样的问题，早有预感和亲口确认还是两种感触。

他在这些无用的焦虑上消耗了太多精力，以至于过了好一阵才迟钝察觉到自己究竟在做什么出格事。形似上一个年头里某些无用而无意义的性幻想，与友人自然交谈间小心掩饰起的过多的不够正当的心思。早先，他们还没失控争吵、也没举枪相对，天真而执拗地以为对方还有和自己协同一致的可能。进一步的接触和进一步的背叛都像是相当遥远的事。

不像现在，他真的在反复进入过去的友人的身体，而且这一回明面上的主动权短暂交到了自己手上。朱雀的屁股吸他吸得很紧，容纳他性器的甬道内又软又热，随着每一次顶撞而被塑造成他的阳具的形状，这感觉比单纯用手掌抚慰要好得多。若不是这会儿真的放不下层层累加起来的过重思虑，鲁路修相当怀疑自己坚持不了多久就会泄在里头。

与此相对的是朱雀主动展现出的反应相当平淡，除去摇晃腰身迎合他的动作之外，最露骨的情动声息也不过是轻微的气喘。不是说他没料到自己可能在初习间做得差劲，但这还是有些打击人。鲁路修暗地里磨了磨牙，心不在焉想着按理说来哨兵的体质应该更敏感些。当然了，常规生活，屏障加护——那玩意是不是太严实了点？在这大前提下，正规受训的哨兵应当能在一定范围内针对性调整个别感官的灵敏度，不过显然，他觉得朱雀也不会费心思把这类调整措施用于这档子事上。

在他的苦恼迅速从泄太快会显得很丢脸转向反应太平淡会浇熄人的兴头时，新的变故出现了。铃声突然从床边地板上响起，这让两人都是一顿，然后朱雀扭过头来，一脸古怪地看了看鲁路修。他慢悠悠地滑过半身，伸手从地板上捞起自己的睡衣，从口袋里抽出手机，又看了眼鲁路修。他留下了充足的空档，在确认自己的行为没遭遇任何形式的阻拦和制止后，终于接通了电话。

“基诺。”他说，“皇帝陛下有什么新指令吗？”

正当理由，公事所需，尽管这通来电发生在夜幕降临后，正常人不是在进行夜生活就是在准备入睡。当然了，此时的潘德拉贡已经迎接过日出了，如果真有紧急联络也不算奇怪。尽管如此，鲁路修还是有一瞬后悔起没在铃声响起时不闻不问地继续干他。朱雀背过了身去，完全面向床头，两腿分岔开而蜷坐着，将枕头拨去了一旁。

“是的，是，我在听……”

他的音调平静得宛如并不是刚从激烈情事中抽身而出，几个隐约的哑音也可搪塞为倦意所致。这让鲁路修愈发烦闷起来，而人在下半身充血的情况下本来就容易做些不够理智的事。先前朱雀没有要求他停下，也没有拒绝他继续，所以他有充足理由在这一刻伸出手去，捏住朱雀的腿根一拧，然后在对方讶然回头时一言不发地顶过自己的膝头。

他动作不算快，足够一个体能怪物在有所防备的情况下抽身到房间另一头去。但朱雀不知为什么放任他这样做了，双膝都自后而顶入胯下撞在床头，维持着跪坐姿态将自己的大腿和屁股一道拱了起来。朱雀没有掐断通话，此刻没有，即使鲁路修明摆着打算把他逼在床头继续干他。他哼出一声意味不明的鼻音，而鲁路修已经重新卡入他体内，同时用力箍住他的腰令两人贴得更紧。

“对、对，我还在阿什弗德——唔。”朱雀说，“两天后，最多三天……是的。”

他在鲁路修身侧岔开的两条小腿不能完全承重，但角度所致也不能安生点干脆坐到身后人腿上。他的大部分重心仍然依赖于臀底，鲁路修感觉得到，这导致他的后穴毫无阻碍地吃下了大半根自己的阳物，稍微顶一顶就能进到更深。他在这形势间终于露出了更为明显的异色，从面颊一路烧红到了耳根。

那就再多些吧，鲁路修想。让我看到也听到更多。至少不是不甚在意，或者无动于衷。他一时间没能从这着了魔的念头中拔出足量理智，不仅没有收敛几分，反而变本加厉地晃动起腰胯来干进对方的身体。这会儿朱雀表现得比刚才更敏感些，尽管还努力维持着声调平稳，句尾却已经抑制不住地沙哑打颤了。他细细喘息着，在鲁路修的冲撞下不安分地扭动腰胯，在鲁路修捞过他的阴茎把玩时差些没忍住发出更露骨的呻吟声。那一刻他掐了自己的腰一把，鲁路修留意到了。毫不留情，相当用力，不多时大概会形成又一个瘀斑。

“什么？不，没有，可能是近日温差的问题。嗯……我会注意。”

他仰起头来，同时将手机拿得远了点。他的阴茎又硬又热，已经淌出不少温热体液，随着鲁路修顶干他肠道的动作而涌出更多。对他的阳具进行刺激也能换来他屁股里的阵阵紧缩，现在需要叫人担心的又是别太快缴械投降了。鲁路修咬着他的肩膀，单手握住他空闲的一侧手腕，另一只手将他的阴茎吐出的透明液体悉数抹在了他的胸口，又恶意逗弄起一侧胸乳硬粒来。鲁路修没敢下手太重，但也说不上多么轻柔，指尖夹住肉粒反复搓捏，并察觉这会儿单是对这里进行刺激也会让朱雀腰间一颤、喘息也更粗沉几分。

“有点事没忙完。我知道。”他说，“没在糊弄你。那么三天后。就这样，我先挂——”

他在掐断通话的后一秒便丢下手机，再然后终于明确呻吟出来。那柔软声息鲁路修从未听过，莫名其妙地在他小腹里新注入了一股热流。朱雀很快又闭上了嘴，截断那声音片刻后才重新开口。“他问我是不是感冒了，听上去不太妙。”

“他在装傻？”鲁路修嘶声说，“考虑到他的家庭环境和他的脸，我可不相信他会在这方面多么天真迟钝。”

“像你先前那样？我也觉得不至于——啊。”朱雀先是嗤嗤笑起来，又被同时施加于胸口和前列腺的折磨弄得另呻吟了一声。“……但我在圆桌骑士团内部表现得可能过于冷淡了一点。”他挤出声音说，勉勉强强听得清楚，“我不知道。”

“喔。”鲁路修说，心里依然有些窝火，“希望他不是错把所有不主动往自己床上爬的行为都误认为冷淡了。”

“你说什么疯话、呜。”朱雀微微喘着气，又稍稍挪了挪屁股，“鲁路修……？一直顶在那里的话，有点……”

要么是他幻听，要么第七骑士的声音真的柔软了太多，甚至都有点服弱告饶的意思在内了。鲁路修晃了晃脑袋，摒弃掉这点儿不切实际的想法，两手轮换着刺激起对方的胸乳和阴茎。朱雀几番尝试回头，绿眼里蒙着水光，尽管知道纯然是生理性刺激所致也显得可怜兮兮的。鲁路修掐在他胸口的手指一松，终于被他不住吸紧的肠道压榨得突破了临界值。他的满腔怨愤和未消的怒火随之倾泻了出去，随着一阵轻微抖动而迅速消退，剩下茫然的空缺。他回过神来意识到朱雀射在了自己的手指间，床头也溅上了一点儿污渍。看来他想安稳入睡得是更晚时候的事了。

他昏昏沉沉想着杂七杂八的念头，尝试抽出自己宣泄过的性器时才意识到刚刚几乎将整根都插了进去，也怪不得对方真的会出言抱怨。还算行吧，他自我安慰道，慢慢抽退膝腿，让朱雀从隐性桎梏中松脱出来。对方一言不发地转回身子，扳住他的肩膀向他索吻。没有质问，即使这本应发生。没有关于身份僭越的质疑，也没有关于他火气上头的那部分，第七骑士对他的一切反应似乎都接受良好，唯独在揽着他往旁侧倒去时喃喃抱怨了一句射入太深的话清理起来不太容易。

“三天后你又要回战场上去了吗？”他们侧躺下去后，鲁路修问道。朱雀耸了下肩，精确地摆出一副介于惋惜和无奈之间的表情。

“我猜是吧。潘德拉贡传讯，没办法。”

他缓慢眨着眼，目光闪烁，嘴唇也多抖动了几下。“怎么？”鲁路修说。直觉告诉他接下来不会听到什么让人高兴的话，不过他多少也习惯了。朱雀将脑袋枕在他胳膊上，刻意沉着重量压得他手臂有点麻。

“所以，你对我生气也是类似的理由。”朱雀说，眼神仍然微微闪动着，“你觉得自己没法占据我的生活更多？”

鲁路修登时又闷了一口气。“你从哪误读出来的？”

“你宁可让我的圆桌同僚听到一些动静，让人可能发现你在对我做什么，而不是直接让我拒接。”朱雀慢悠悠地说，抬起一只手来在耳侧绕了个圈，“那只是同僚的来电，我当然可以拒接。”

“我没权利阻止你做什么，任何事。包括在跟我上床的时候和别人聊天。”鲁路修生硬道，“我以为这算不上占有欲的体现。”

他有些心惊胆战，自己也搞不明白是出于抵触还是窘迫。第七骑士哼笑了几声，心情看似奇妙地好转了。“你在着什么急？我又没有因此怪罪你什么。”朱雀说，翻过半身去坐了起来。鲁路修也随之撑起半身，蹙眉凝视着他的背影。

“是吗，听你的说法我会觉得我是个不知好歹的傻瓜。”

他是在赌气了，说不清道不明的心思又轮番转悠起来。朱雀从他床边滑下去，站定了拾回手机又弯腰拾起脱掉的睡衣，简单地给自己套回了蔽体装束。“那不是件坏事。”在走出房门前，那人又回过身，手指沿着下嘴唇轻快地划了一道，“另外，再有别人指责你是个满口谎言的骗子时，就别急着否认了吧。”

他最后看来的那一眼意味深长，很快消失在关拢的门板后。鲁路修瞪着那方向看了许久，手指慢慢绞住自己的头发，最终哀叹着倒回了床铺当中。


End file.
